Winding Down
by use2b2t2
Summary: Voldemort wins and is in total control. Dark forces begin to take over the world, the world is winding down as the end comes while Severus Snape finds his destiny involves a certain ex-student. Previously written as At The End. Mature theme, Dark. HG/SS NL/LL
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not Own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip…

Severus arrived and knelt, head down in respect for his Lord and waited.

A cold voice hissed out. "Rise my Second and approach me."

He stood immediately and approached the black throne that Voldemort, Exalted Ruler of the Worlds sat. "My Lord what service do you desire of me?"

Voldemort tapped a long pale finger on the arm of his throne and several minutes passed as Severus stood before the throne and waited.

"You are my Head Inquisitor, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Second. Tell me who is left on your list." The cold voice demanded.

"My Lord there is four left to capture. Sybil Trewlaney, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and the Mudblood Hermione Granger."

Silence wafted out as Severus stood still, calming his fear. Being called to the Exalted Ruler with no one in attendance brooked ill for the witch or wizard called before him. He braced himself for punishment.

Silence wafted as Severus remained still and waited.

"It's been ten years Severus." Voldemort hissed out. "How can you not find an old witch, a blood traitor, a witch not right in the mind, and a filthy witch not worthy of us? You caught the others easily enough and that list was originally five hundred, some of those listed were most powerful in Majiks."

Severus remained silent. Nothing he could say would help him at this point.

Voldemort stood from his throne and approached Severus, holding his wand out and soon entered Severus's mind and flicked through memories.

After fifteen minutes Voldemort sat in his throne, pleased of the voracious and blood thirsty hunt of the Order of the Phoenix and any who dared to speak out against him, led by Severus. And the extra's that he tortured and killed. Any who spoke or treated his second wrongly in the past.

"I find no fault with your service to date Severus despite my coming back and save you from my sweet Nagini's poison. I needed you to look dead and not sure you were loyal."

Voldemort leaned forward, red eyes glittering. "You will bring Sybil Trelawny to me alive. Forget about the others. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord!" Severus barked out. "I will bring the Seer to you alive."

Voldemort nodded. "I don't think you have pursued your list with the same gusto when it was much longer. You have two weeks to produce the Seer or your life will end."

Severus recognized the threat and dismissal and left without a word. He walked quickly, quelling his urge to run. Leaving the Exalted Ruler's palace he turned his heal and Apparated away to Hogsmeade village.

He did not glance at the empty buildings confiscated in the past with glowing writing declaring buildings taken in the name of the Exalted Ruler. Large posters flashed the graphic torture and death of the past owner that defied Voldemorts rule.

He paused at Gringotts Bank and remembered the past. The goblins put up the most resistance when Voldemort demanded the contents of the bank transferred to him and the Goblins refused. As a result Voldemort wiped out the race of goblins and made a show of it, sending him in to claim the bank. He personally led a team of fifty Deatheaters to claim the bank and only five walked out alive, including himself.

Moving out of the village, he did not even glance at the long poles with skulls, past traitors of the regime. He mentally named them as he passed. Rosemerta who ran the Three Broomsticks, , Aberforth Dumbledore who ran the Hogs Head, Ambrosius Flume and his wife who ran the candy shoppe Honeydukes, along with most of the professors of Hogwarts.

After a long walk he held his hand out and the gates of Hogwarts opened up to allow him in, gates closing with a rusted squeak when he walked through. He wondered if anyone noted the start of decay in the Wizarding world.

School was out for the summer but you would never know it by the bleak sky above and the chill. The Wizarding world was slowly imploding on itself, he thought, moving through the dark halls and to his quarters.

He removed his outer cloak and tossed it in a chair, not caring where it landed. He had serious things to think about and sat down at his desk and picked up a fragment of a scorched portrait.

"I seek you Albus! Come to me!" He growled out.

Silence greeted him and he cursed, flinging the fragment away and watched it flutter to the floor. He promised himself once again that he would burn it and finish the destruction he always promised when his mentor, the Lead of the Light did not answer. He was lucky to save that one fragment when all of the portraits were burned, fate allowing that bit to reach him. He thought it was a good omen at the time.

He sighed and held his hand out and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey that floated to him. He did not bother with a glass, instead taking a healthy drink from the bottle and placed it on his desk.

Of course he knew where the ex-Divination professor was hiding. He knew for five years, deciding not to pursue the flighty witch with thick glasses, considering her harmless. It might have been a bit of guilt on his part he mused, because he killed all of the teaching staff personally on Voldemort's command as none would swear allegiance. Minerva had been the hardest, her eyes sad. When he drew near her with the knife in his hand she whispered that she forgave him and that he had to carry on the fight and others would be there for him.

There was no one and the years of service to Voldemort made him strong in the Dark. Still there was that tiny spark in him that knew things were not right. He held to that but knew Dark would win in the end and he would be lost. It was only a matter of time.

Tomorrow he would gather Sybil and take her to her death. It was matter of self-preservation. His self-preservation.

He briefly thought of the others on his list and dismissed them because his Lord told him to forget about them. He did search hard, focusing on Hermione Granger but the witch dropped out of sight. He knew she was alive because the Book of the Veil did not contain her name and he periodically checked it throughout the years.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione Granger immediately woke from a nap, feeling dread and knew she was about to be found.

Rushing to a large cavern in the cave she lived in on the island of Tristan de Cunha, she found Luna and Neville playing with their seven year old son.

Luna stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "I think it's time Hermione. Time to gather those and find a place for the End. It's coming you know." Light voice almost singing to her.

She continued. "We've talked about it Neville. Take Hermione and tell her."

Neville moved to her and cusped Hermione's chin and caressed it. "Come with me."

She allowed Neville to lead her out of the cavern.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited until sunset, leaving the castle and entered the Forbidden Forest. The Centaurs were hard to find and he used every locater charm he knew and after 6 hours sensed he was close.

He stopped wand in hand, sensing something was near him but could not see it.

"Severus Snape." A voice greeted him. "Put your wand away and I will reveal myself to you."

He recognized the voice from long ago of the temporary Divination professor of long ago.

Severus tucked his wand into his pocket. "Reveal yourself Firenze." He demanded.

Firenze revealed himself and the moonlight glowed on his white coat. "Are you sure you need what you seek?"

Severus studied the Centaur, knowing the half horse-half man knew his purpose.

"I do not have a choice Firenze. I ignored her but the Dark Lord wants her brought to him." Severus softly replied.

Firenze studied the dark wizard before him and lightly snorted. "The stars predicted it and why I am here. Mars cries out and the stars rush away. World's End drives them."

Severus remained still not understanding the words and Firenze spoke. "On my back one last time Severus. I'll take you to what you seek and see you in the green meadow at the End."

Days passed and they stopped from time to time, Firenze offering him sandwiches from a bag that he carried around his neck.

"She made them for you." Firenze replied before trotting off to graze.

On the eight day Firenze slowly trotted to the edge of a strange forest. "I need to show you something,"

Severus had no choice but to hold onto the mane as Firenze stepped up his pace and soon halted. He climbed off the Centuar's back and walked to the edge of a cliff. He stood, green lush forest around him but the view before him was bleak, void of forest and grass. Whispish black forms that looked human darted toward them slowly, stopping just before the cliff.

"What is this place?" Severus whispered. What are those?" He asked.

Firenze pawed the ground with a hoof. "Their beginning and our End. They are drawn to you, Dark wizard that you are. We've not much time."

Severus grew alarmed at the cryptic words and climbed back on to Firenze.

Firenze galloped at a fast pace, while Severus held tightly to Firenze and was almost tossed off when the Centaur suddenly stopped.

"What you seek is here Severus Snape. I must prepare myself with my wife and foal for our journey to the Green Meadow."

Severus watched the Centuar leave and grew nervous. The Head of the Heard should have approached him. Where was Bane?

A human figure walked out of the forest into the meadow where Severus was left.

"Severus" Sybil greeted and held out her wand, hilt first.

He took it and placed it in his robes.

"You've come for me. The Eye speaks of the end and I willingly go to my fate."

Severus never understood the older witch, disturbed at what he observed earlier. "Explain Sybil"

"Nothing to explain my dear boy. Beginning of the End." Sybil replied.

"Your hope resides within you Severus Snape, though the stars, the Eye, is unsure. Now take me to Tom!"

He tucked the envelope into his pocket, assured she was as crazy as ever and risked a question.

"Why is my Lord so adamant that you be brought before him?" Severus demanded.

Sybil laughed. "So I can tell him he will be successful and kill me. But he is not your Lord Severus. You've something within you that states otherwise."

He began to reply and stilled, watching the Centaur herd arrive, flowers entwined in their mane. The foals gathered around their mothers, whining softly, while the stallions slowly trotted around the clearing, softly snorting before settling down next to their family.

Firenze arrived with a pouch around his neck.

"Take it!" Sybil demanded. "The moment Firenze met you ensured their death."

Severus slowly untied the pouch from Firenze and tucked it into his pocket. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Firenze softly snorted. "Don't be. We've known it for centuries. We will go to the Green Meadow, with green grass and pure water. We will not be driven by the stars and we can rest."

Firenze looked to the edge of the clearing. "They come and blackness is with them. Go! Do not let our deaths be in vain."

Sybil threw herself to him and he automatically wrapped his arms around her and Apparated away.

Firenze trotted to the center of the clearing. "The Green Meadow…." Hearing his herd speak back his words. "The greenest grass, the purest water…."

The darkness gathered closer. "Peace, foals dance in plenty, safe from all."

Firenze stopped for a moment seeing a black whispy form rush towards him and continued. "We love, we rest…"

The darkness enveloped Firenze and his herd and knew no more and the clearing and forest around them turned black and shriveled up.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna paused for a moment. "Be well in the Green Meadow Firenze. Pure water and the greenest of grass for you." She whispered and called her son to her and held him tightly in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Winding Down

AN: I do not Own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip…

Chapt 2

Severus appeared at the gates of Hogwarts and released Sybil. "You hijacked my Apparation." He growled out, surprised that the old witch could do so.

Sybil laughed. "There are a lot of things you do not know of me Severus. I need to show you something before you take me to Voldemort."

Severus opened the gates and allowed her in. "No one is here so it should be safe enough."

He tucked a hand in his pocket and held his wand just in case Sybil would try something foolish like escape.

Minutes ticked by and soon they arrived at the sealed door of her classroom.

Sybil looked to him questioningly and Severus spoke. "Divination is illegal and all shown to have the gift are killed immediately when found out." Touching a finger to the door and slowly slid it down, hearing the clanking of hidden locks releasing and the door opened. "Voldemort will be alerted when this door opens up but I do not think he will be too concerned because of my task and only the Headmaster can release it."

Sybil went in with Severus following behind her and stood in front of her desk as she riffled in a drawer and pulled out a blue velvet bag.

Sybil reached in and pulled out a small orb and placed it on the desk. The small orb immediately pulse blue for a moment and grew to the size of a standard crystal ball.

"This is Cassandra's Orb passed down my line for millennia." Sybil whispered. "We kept it under lock and key because you do not need the Eye to use it. Sit Severus and find your destiny, or destinies."

Severus sat in the plush chair that suddenly appeared. Cassandra's Orb was a myth. He grew uneasy for a moment. Voldemort dismissed fugitives that he considered more of a threat, instead demanding that he bring Sybil.

He glanced at the Orb and his body froze. He struggled for a moment and stopped when the visions began.

Sybil watched for a moment and then began to move about the classroom gathering things and placed them on a table. Moving to the frozen wizard she searched his pockets until she found the pouch from Firenze and placed the items in with great care and put the pouch back into Severus's robes.

Her last act before sitting down to wait for Severus to come out of the Orb's influence was to point her wand and call out "Accio Severus's Firewhiskey!" The Sherry on the shelf would not be strong enough.

After an hour she watched Severus come to his senses panting out. She immediately handed the bottle to him and without a word and watched him gulp a third of it down.

Placing the bottle on the table, she waited for him to speak.

"That Orb. What it reveals comes true?"

"Yes. Though if there is more than one destiny you will not know what the right one is." She felt his distress. "How many do you have?"

"Three and they all end the same so it does not matter." Voice cracking in disbelief. It revealed the end and for some strange reason Hermione Granger was in all three.

"What do you see when you look in the Orb, Sybil?"

She sat down next to him and held his hand. "Let's look together."

Severus spoke in surprise. "I see you and me sitting in the classroom looking back."

Sybil patted his hand. "Yes dear boy because I do not have a destiny."

His left arm flared out in pain. "He wishes a status Sybil." Pulling his wand out and pointed the tip to his Mark of a skull and snake and thought.

Severus grunted in relief when the pain stopped and tucked his wand in his pocket. "It's time Sybil. I will not have a chance to say the words when we arrive and will do so now. I wish you well in the Veil Sybil."

"Thank you Severus. You remember all of your destinies? You must never forget them. I cannot destroy the Orb but you can. I must not allow it to be found. Pick it up and focus your Dark magic to it. It will resist and shrivel away."

Severus recognized her truthful words. Voldemort with this could be more dangerous than what he was now.

Picking the Orb up he thought of a complicated spell and the Orb shriveled in his hands and turned black.

Putting it on the desk, he led the witch out of the classroom and stroked the door with a finger and heard the locks clank back in place.

Severus stood still, allowing the façade of a loyal Deatheater take over. Turning to Sybil he grabbed her harshly and pulled her to him. "You Lord awaits you Sybil."

Sybil looked to him. "I understand."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Neville and Hermione walked back into the main cavern of their hide out, Neville looking sated and Hermione ashamed.

Luna went to her friend and hugged her. "I willingly share him Hermione. He told you what we needed to do?"

Hermione relaxed. "I don't understand why you both think I can accomplish it. If I show up in the Wizarding world, I'll be found within minutes."

Luna pondered Hermione's answer. "Ten years have passed. I doubt Voldemort is even concerned of you."

Hermione sighed. "That may be true but we do not even know how the Wizarding World is now. How life is under Voldemort. Besides we need a hidey hole because where we are at now will not hold more than a few more people."

"Firenze and his Herd are dead. We knew that would happen. Our last allies are gone." Luna whispered out.

Hermione did not question Luna's words. Her different majiks allowed them to be undetected and she was connected to the earth, more than Hermione would ever understand. "I need to think about it."

She went to leave. "Thank you Neville."

Neville nodded and watched Hermione go to a sub section of the cave that she stayed in.

Neville watched Luna put Julius to bed and came back to him.

"She always feels embarrassed when I give her what she needs. She needs a man, someone to connect with." Neville murmured to his wife.

Luna smiled. "There is a man for her Neville. It is all a matter of time."

"Do you think she will come up with a plan Luna? She seemed unsure and resistant. I think she's given up."

"No, just downtrodden. We've lost so many and Hermione is a caring soul and it affects her personally." Luna replied. "She is Light Neville. More so than you or I could ever be."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived in front of the Exalted Leader and kicked the legs of Sybil and forced her to bow before the throne before moving away.

"Where did you find here Severus?" Voldemort hissed out.

"Cavorting with the last known Centaur herd located in the Forbidden Forest. They will not be a concern for some strange black shaded beings killed them My Lord."

Voldemort smiled. "My newest servants Severus. I sent them to find you and make sure you did as I commanded. I am secure in your trust now."

"My Lord I am totally loyal to you and demand you kill me if you think I am disloyal. I am not!' He spat out.

Voldemort ignored his Second's words instead focusing on the old witch on the floor in front of him and waved his hand. A table appeared with a crystal ball.

"You will tell me if I will be victorious in my plans. You are the last of the Line of Cassandra and I know what you see is true." Voldemort hissed out.

Sybil stood up. "You will have to touch your hand to the crystal ball so I can have a proper Seeing."

Voldemort strode down to the table and placed his hand on the ball. This was not unexpected and knew the witch spoke truly. "Speak!" He demanded.

Sybil approached the ball and looked intently into it. "Years it will take. Twelve years to be precise." Speaking in an unearthly tone. "You have control now but your plans will be true and the Muggles will be gone, eradicated by your hand and into servitude. You will rule the world. But.."

Voldemort removed his hand and pointed his wand to the old witch. "Avadra Kadevra!"

Severus watched Sybil fall down, lifeless eyes staring up.

Voldemort waved his hand and thousands of Deatheaters appeared. "You heard her words. We are victorious!"

"Aye!" The thousands spoke as one.

"Go forth and do not hold back!" Voldemort commanded.

Severus remained standing silently until Voldemort called for him.

"How do you know her words are true My Lord? No one ever believed her." Severus asked respectfully.

Voldemort smiled and that sent a shiver down Severus's back. "Because her words match my plans. The dark beings you saw was my experiment. Come with me."

Severus followed his Lord and soon found himself in a large room with 100 five year old girls sleeping on blankets. "My future to rid all of the Muggles. Creating wars and distrust will take longer than what I want. You will begin teaching these witches to distrust the Muggles."

"My Lord I do not understand." Severus began.

Voldemort chuckled. "I'll explain later. This task is your priority when not in school."

Severus understood and took a risk. "And what of the others on my list My Lord?"

Voldemort chuckled. "As long as they do not enter the Wizarding world, I don't care because in twelve years they will be dead. You will come back tomorrow and I will tell you what I need and you can begin."

"Your will My Lord." He murmured before leaving.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus went back to Hogwarts and pulled the envelope and pouch out of his pocket and placed them on his desk. He would not seek out the contents and as long as he did not interact with Hermione Granger, the destinies he saw would not come to pass. That Know It All wrapped up with him, causing the end of the world. Fuck predictions! He controlled his own destiny.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wizarding World

AN: I do not Own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip…

Chapt 3

A week passed and Voldemort kept Severus busy brewing gallons of a dark black potion that he did not recognized. He did not need to know what it did because of the ingredients. The Blood Root alone was alarming, the one imbibing it able to be traced and controlled by the one who provided the blood. He glanced at the two phials of blood. One red and one black. He added one drop of the red blood to the cauldron watching the blue liquid flare and changed to a blood red. Once again he felt his Darkness come to the front when he picked up the black blood and placed a drop in, the blood red liquid boiling up to the rim of the cauldron before settling back, now black in color.

He took the cauldron of the flame, allowing it to cool so he could bottle it. This was the last batch and he had an appointment with Voldemort to return the unused blood along with bottle of the potion.

Voldemort did not have to tell him his plan, for the potion spoke volumes and Severus had to give his Lord credit to have come up with it.

The potion cooled and he bottled it up, tucking it and the phials of blood in a pocket of his robes. Pulling out his timepiece, he noted the time.

The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. "Godfather, our Lord is waiting."

"Of course Draco. How is your son?" Severus inquired as they left the room and walked down a long, magnificent hall.

Draco smiled. "Scorpius is excited about starting Hogwarts. It is all that he talks about."

"You warned him how I will be, not the doting Godfather while school is in session? If he shows any affection towards me I will have to punish him harshly in front of the entire school."

"Yes Godfather. I promise he will be no trouble." Draco replied. He heard how Severus ran the school with an iron fist and some of his punishments he gave out, having the reputation of even killing a few students that were weak in Dark Magic, calling the parents to pick up the bodies and told them their sons and daughters were not worth the effort.

They walked into the throne room and bowed before Voldemort.

"Stand up. Draco, take Rabon and Percy and gather up the prisoner. If he resist you will subdue but not kill him."

"Your will My Lord." Draco replied and left with the two Deatheaters.

Severus remained in place and noted an immaculately dressed wizard standing at the right of Voldemort. High honor for this one Severus thought. Thinking a moment who knew who this wizard was and was not.

The immaculately dressed man spoke. "I told you he would recognize me. I helped him out with a problem a few years ago. Tell your Lord how we met."

Voldemort nodded, giving Severus permission to speak. "My Lord, this is Chorozon and he helped me murder my father. I called for a daemon to help me and he answered the call. I asked him what his price was and he told me it was already paid."

"Paid it was indeed Severus Snape and with interest. All of your actions allowed me to gain two ranks among my fellow demons. My investment in you was worth it, and continues to be so." Chorzon chucked and turned to Voldemort and whispered. "You must not allow anything to happen to him for he is vital to your success."

Voldemort frowned for a moment. He would be a slave to no one.

Chorozon chuckled again. "Remember your plan."

The doors banged open, with Draco pulling a chain connected to a collar around a dirty, unkempt wizard while the two Deatheaters pushed the prisoner from behind.

Voldemort watched the man forced to his knees. "Still the same foolish man after all of these years Harry?"

"I'll never join you, you foul man!" Harry shouted out. "Nothing you can do will force me to do your bidding!"

"I'm sure you recognize someone Harry. Severus, give him a drop of the potion." Voldemort hissed out.

Harry watched his ex-professor walk forward and he lunged toward Severus, only to be pulled back harshly by Draco yanking on the chain. He fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath, chain pulled back tight.

Rabon and Percy moved forward to force his mouth open. "Percy, traitor to your mum and dad. I hope you rot in hell!" Rabon grabbed Harry's throat and squeezed tightly silencing further words.

Severus tipped the bottle, allowing a drop of the black liquid to fall into Harry's mouth.

"Unchain him and move away." Voldemort commanded.

Severus stepped back and watched.

Percy gasped out in shock when Harry bowed and asked. "What is your will my Lord?"

"Draco, you have Potter's wand? Give it to him!" Voldemort asked, a smile appearing.

Severus remained silent. The smile was not a good omen.

Draco gave Harry his wand and stepped back.

"Harry, kill Draco Malfoy!" Voldemort hissed in command.

Harry whirled around and pointed his wand to the blonde wizard and shouted "Avada Kedevra!" Watching the man fall and turn back to Voldemort."

"What do you think Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord, Potter hated Draco with a passion. I do not think killing Draco is proof that your potion works. I wonder what Draco did to fail you." Severus replied.

"His family was never worthy Severus. I kept him around just for this moment. So we need another." He mused. " Rabon, bring Ginny Weasley in. This should be proof enough that the potion works."

Ginny was dragged in and saw Harry. "Oh Harry I thought you were dead!"

"Kill her Harry!" Voldemort commanded and watched the man did exactly as he commanded without hesitation.

Severus called out. "You potion is perfect My Lord. He would have never killed her."

Voldemort pointed his wand to Harry and killed him with the Killing curse. "All witches and wizards will be registered and take this. You will be in charge of this Severus and we will start out with Wizarding Britain. After that I will move on to other countries. I require the blood I gave you."

Severus walked forward holding the two phials out, watching Voldemort keep the black blood and gave Chorozon the red one. He watched them both drink the contents down, Chorozon changing into a large green, double horned daemon.

Chorozon commanded Voldemort. "Command everyone to take the potion but Severus Snape . He does not need it and you can always trust him. You and I are connected with the blood so call my name and I will come to you if needed. We do not need the complicated ceremony and a virgin now."

Severus watched the Daemon stand up and wink at Severus before disappearing in a flash of fire.

"Rabon, take the witch's body and destroy it by fire. Severus, you will take Draco to his family and spin a story."

Both men did as commanded and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked in holding three phials of potion. "We need to see the lay of the land so to speak, and what better way than to go to Hogsmeade? I'm sorry Neville but you will need to disguise yourself at as a witch."

Luna laughed out. "Don't look like that Neville. I needed to disguise myself as Harry Potter once and it was interesting to have man bits."

Neville glared at her.

"Yours are much nicer though Neville." Luna continued. "When will we go Hermione?"

"One week. That will give us time to get hair and plan what we need to do."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Apparated outside Malfoy Manor and waited, holding the body of Draco. He owled Narcissa that Draco had been killed fighting muggles, telling her that he would arrive with the body.

Soon a carriage came down and Narcisa alighted softly, waving a hand and the gates opened. She found Severus holding her son's body and rushed to the man dressed in dark robes falling on her knees. "Is it enough that I lost Lucius?" She cried out. "He killed him!" Narcissa moaned out reaching out and touching her son's body.

He allowed her to cry in grief until they silenced, with occasional sniffles. "Stand up Narcissa!" Severus softly commanded.

"You're future holds to Scorpius now. You know our Lord has never forgiven your family for walking away before the battle ended. He kept Draco alive for a purpose and that was fulfilled tonight. You must bury him and spout out hatred of the muggles that caused your son's death and make it very public. Then take a holiday to a place that you are known to and inform me of the location for I am commanded to guide Scorpius. I can do that when he arrives at Hogwarts. I suggest your holiday a long one and far away from here Narcissa."

He laid Draco on the ground. "I'll protect Scorpius the best I can Narcissa. I will not make a vow so you will have to take me at my words."

Severus turned his heal and Apparated away. He knew Narcissa would note his hidden meaning and do what he said.

Arriving back at his office at Hogwarts, he removed his robe and flung it down to the floor in anger. For the first time in years he missed the portraits of ex-headmasters that hung on the walls, wishing for their guidance.

He strode around his desk and picked up a bit of painting from the floor . "Albus, now would be a good time for your guidance." He commanded in a tired voice.

He waited and of course, the bit did not speak. Instead of flinging it away, Severus placed it next to the pouch and letter he received during his trek in the Forbidden Forest.

Fucking painting, Fucking Albus with his hope. With Voldemort's potion the world was doomed.

He went to the shelf and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey not bothering with a glass and drank half down before sitting at his desk, thoughts whirling.

Voldemort kept Harry Potter and his girlfriend alive for all of these years only to kill them at a certain point. Being in that room and watching the events made sense. The Daemon winking at him did not.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione, Luna, and Neville stopped outside the road leading to Hogsmeade. "Remember to walk like Luna, Neville." She reminded him.

Hermione glanced down the road. "Keep your wands handy."

Entering Hogsmeade, all looked pristine except for the businesses that fought Voldemort. The streets were mostly empty and Hermione dismissed it. "It's early." She whispered to them.

They stood at Weasley's Joke shop and watched the poster revealing thetorture and death. Luna grabbed Hermione's arm tightly. "Remember where you are." She whispered.

After a couple of hours they found a new pub that had not been there when they attended school and went in.

The unkempt wizard at the bar leered at them. "You're new here. Let me take you up to my room and welcome you."

Hermione grasped her friend's hands harshly, praying that they would not speak. "You look delectable and depending on the quality of drink you give us, I'll think on that. Three Firewhiskeys not watered down." Hermione sweetly replied and gave him a wink.

The barman went to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle and poured out three large helpings. "Not watered down at all." The barman assured them. "When yer ready come to me."

They went to a table and sat down, Hermione glancing around to see if she knew anyone.

The pub was full of patrons and crowded. No one that she knew.

"See anyone you know?" Hermione whispered out.

"No one." Luna whispered back. "Just like every place we went to. The Burrow, Snape's place, Grimuald place, all destroyed."

Severus sat back in the far corner of the pub and watched the new witches arrive. One moved awkwardly. Severus smiled, imperfect yellow teeth showing. Some new spies no doubt from lands abroad. He pulled out his watch and glanced at it. A matter of time now.

Suddenly twenty masked Deatheaters arrived, pulling patrons up and snarled. "Our Lord demands a registration. Get out and line up!"

Severus stood and went to the table where four Deatheaters grabbed the witchs up by their robes. "Leave them." Severus commanded silkily. "I'll make sure I register them."

One snickered. "As you will, Head Inquisitor. Have fun!"

Soon the pub was empty leaving Severus and the three witches.

He pointed his wand at them. "You will place your wands on the table and not say a word. One word and you will be dead."

He watched them intently wand held and watched them place their wands on the table.

The first was Luna Lovegood followed by Neville Longbottom. The other witch paused.

"Place your wand on the table as well Hermione Granger. I'll kill you without a thought if you do not do it!" Severus snarled out.

Hermione placed hers on the table. "How did you know it was us? And why are you alive? I watched you die."

Severus glanced around to make sure the pub was empty and waved his wand, warding the pub. "I cannot hold this too long before my Lord notices it. I left you three alone! Why are you back?"

Hermione replied unfazed. "We wanted to know the state of the Wizarding world."

He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up harshly, ignoring the brief feeling of joy in his soul.

Severus pulled a can out of his pocket. "Granger will stay. If you value your life you will think destination and it will take you to wherever you think of, untraceable. Do it now!" He commanded.

Luna and Neville grabbed the can and disappeared.

Severus pulled her outside and continued to pull her down the line of witches and wizards and forced her against a building and called a Deatheater to him. "Watch her and make sure she does not leave. If she escapes, your life is forfeit." He snarled.

She watched Severus sit down and the line of citizens began to move, watching them tap a parchment and given a card before taking a drop of a black potion, a few resisted and they were killed right away. After that there was no resistance.

Severus sighed as the last citizen moved away. Hogsmeade was fully under control of Voldemort now. He glanced to Hermione, noting the Deatheater fondled her while she stood still.

"She is mine. Get away from her and pray I never find out who you are." Severus growled out.

There were still a few citizens of Hogsmeade about and he strode up to Hermione, kissing her harshly while all watched for a moment and rushed away.

Grinning, he wiped away the blood from his lip where she bit him and dragged her away, glaring at the few about in the street.

Moving out of the village he threw her down to the ground. "I thought you knew better. You escaped me so many times. Why are you here?"

Hermione stood up. "I told you, I wanted to see what was happening." She snarled out. "I know you were part of the Order. Rolled over on a yellow belly after we were defeated? I thought you were dead."

He grinned evilly. Gods, all he wanted was to frighten her enough to get away. "A ruse by my Lord and always, always I am faithful."

Hermione did not believe what he was trying to pass. "Letting Luna and Neville go makes me think different of your loyalty." She whispered.

Severus looked at her. She was thin, more so than what she should be. He held out his hand. "Take it Granger. I'll tell you the state of the Wizarding world and you will promise not to come back here. I demand a Vow!" He snarled out.

She glared up at him. "The place being Wizarding Britain?"

"Yes!" He snarled out, still holding his hand out and a pulse of love shot through his arm when she took hold of his hand.

He led her into the woods and told her everything of the last ten years and the purpose of the potion.

Hermione stood before him and despite what he told her, she remained strong. "That is what I always admired of you Granger. You hold hope even if it is not there. Stay away from any Wizarding villiage in the world. Voldemort will soon gather them all to him with the potion."

Hermione eyed him. "Don't sell yourself short Headmaster Snape." Puling a piece of paper out of her robes. "You have us." She whispered out. She eyed the man standing there, kissing his cheek before tapping the paper with the wand he gave back to her along with the others.

"Portus!" She whispered out and disappeared.

He stared at the place where she had been. Damn Destiny! He hoped he scared her away. Walking back to the road he knew his hope was wrong. That damn witch was going to come back and force destiny.

He pondered on the bright light at the end of each of his destinies. Maybe that was a good omen? Growling out, he turned his heal and Apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip…

Chapt 4

Luna and Neville waited outside their cave waiting for Hermione to arrive back.

"Do you think he killed her?" Neville whispered.

Luna noticed the white light exchanged between Severus and Hermione. "I don't think so."

Hermione arrived suddenly, falling out of the sky and landed on her back. She got up rubbing her lower back. "I hate Port keys."

Neville rushed up and hugged her. "I thought he was going to kill you. He was so angry finding you more than us." Tears brimming in his eyes. "I don't know what we'd do if we lost you."

Hermione frowned. "The Polyjuice potion that I made is not due to wear off for hours."

Luna shrugged. "Probably the Port key. Professor Snape's idea to keep us from sneaking back in. Yours wore off as well."

"Come inside. I nicked the two bottles of Firewhiskey off the table while he was busy with you two."

They followed her into the cave and listened to her tale, sipping Firewhiskey.

Neville jumped up and paced. "This is it then. Voldemort really has won."

Luna jumped up and held her husband. "Calm down love. We have our son and while we are alive there is hope."

Hermione watched the couple wistfully. At least they had each other and their son. She had no one. All she knew were dead with the exception of Neville and Luna. She briefly thought of giving up and settling into the Muggle world.

Hermione drank one glass down after another of the fiery liquid, soon becoming accustomed to its bite, numbing her. She intently continued, skipping over the pleasantly numb part of drinking instead aiming for oblivion to stop her thoughts from whirling around. Stop her despair. Stop her loneliness and self-pity.

In the meantime Luna led her husband to the couch and sat down. They watched Hermione without a word until she slumped over and passed out with an incoherent mutter.

Luna whispered. "Leave her there. She'll be fine in the morning."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus went to bed that night and dreamed of the destinies revealed to him. He no longer could see exactly what happened, merely glimpses whirling like a kalidascope. The one hundred witchs, Chorozon laughing madly at the fear in Voldemorts eyes as he slowly devoured him, black creatures rushing into the night. The whole world slowly slipping into dark despite the sun.

One place. The end and he was there with Hermione and the Longbottom's at the only bright spot left on the planet.

Her screams when thousands of the dark creatures surrounded them and devoured her friends.

He turned to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She took his hand and smiled, kissing him andthe white light flashed bright. He bolted out of his bed, shaking like a leaf. Rushing to his cabinet, he pulled out a phial of Calming drought and drank it down, his breathing slowed and he suddenly realized what caused his attack. He was in love with Hermione Granger and that was why the world would end.

Running his hand through his hair which was drenched in sweat he headed to the shower to wash away the sweat, knowing he would not be able to go back to sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up, clothes drenched in sweat and her head pounding. What strange jumbled dreams she had. It must have been the result of the drink and what she found out the other day. She moaned out in pain. Luna laughed and Hermione growled for silence, barely moving.

"Your hangover is going to be rough Hermione. You drank one bottle all by yourself."

"Don't remained me." Hermione moaned out.

Luna handed her two pills and a glass of water. "Muggle paracetemol is all I have."

Hermione took the pills and drank the glass of water. "I'm going to my room now to see if I can sleep this off."

"I'll tell Julius to keep quiet."

Hermione was not seen for the rest of the day.

The next morning Luna woke early and found Hermione sketching. That was a good sign as she often did it throughout the years to keep her preoccupied.

Luna sat down next to her. "What are you sketching Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "I had a strange dream when I was drunk and I am trying to make sense of the bits and pieces I remember."

Luna picked one up with dark creatures against a dark background. "Looks like your dream was unpleasant." She remarked and placed it back on the table and reached for another. This one was black with the strange dark creatures surrounding two shillouetes together in the middle of what looked to be bright light.

Neville and Julius walked in and sat down. Luna tousled Julius's hair before moving to the fire and began breakfast. "We're almost out of food. Amazing that we've managed to make it last ten years."

Ten minutes later Luna came back with a platter of bangers and scrambled eggs. Hermione watched Julius noting how big the boy had grown in the last few years. He would be eleven in December. Oh Gods! she realized.

"Mum, okay if I swim at the lake for a bit?" Julius asked.

Hermione interrupted. "I feel like a swim myself Julius. Wait for me at the shore and I'll join you after I have a word with your mum and dad."

Julius smiled. "Sure Auntie Hernione."

"I've just realized something that will put us in danger next year." Hermione spoke when the boy left.

Neville looked questionly at his friend.

"You and Neville are Pureblood. What happens when Julius turns eleven?"

Neville immediately saw where this was going. "The Headmaster looks in the Book and letters are sent out informing the student of their selection. Oh Merlin! Julius will get his next year because he was born in Britain."

Luna looked alarmed. "Snape will notice it and track the letter to us. He will have no choice but to kill us in case Voldemort got wind of it."

"I'm going to the lake and swim. Think of a plan and I'll do the same."

Hermione went to the lake and found Julius waiting impatiently. "You need to learn to be patient Julius."

Julius jumped in the water. "I'm patient now!"

Hermione jumped in behind him laughing as she splashed him.

Two hours later she let Julius beat her in a race to see who would make it first back to the cave.

"You win again Julius!" Hermione panted out.

"I know you let me beat you." Julius laughed. "Mum I'm going to take a nap so I can be ready for Aunt Hermione's Science class."

"Okay dear." Luna called out. "I'll wake you when its time."

"Thank Merlin you wore him out Hermione. We need to plan." Neville whispered.

"So what have you come up with Neville?" Hermione asked.

"We will need to move and leave this place, keeping it as a fall back just in case. We're out of food anyway." Neville replied.

Luna spoke. "Our plan of gathering people for a resistance is out too. If Voldemort gets wind of it, his Deatheaters will be upon us before you could snap a finger. That potion binds all to him so there is going to be nothing but positive things coming out of Britain. No one would believe us."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. So far what the thought was in line with hers.

"We will go to France and wait for it to fall to Voldemort. Snape will soon follow with that black potion to administer to the population. I'll talk to him about Julius." Hermione muttered tapping her finger. "We'll live close to the French Ministry of Magic. Voldemort will administer the potion there first and spread out. We need money…."

"I forgot I have money. The sale of my parent's house and their business." Hermione whispered, her heart tearing apart. She had not thought of her parents in years. "I placed it in a muggle bank and told them to invest how they saw fit."

She stood up. "I'll go to London and move it to a French muggle bank and then look for a house in France. If I'm not back in a week it will mean I am dead and you are not to look for me and leave this place."

Neville stood up and hugged her, with Luna joining them. "Good luck Hermione. If you are not back in two weeks we'll leave. It's going to take you three days to travel to England."

Hermione went to her room and quickly filled a backback with a few changes of clothes and came back wearing her moleskin pouch. "I'll walk a ways before I Apparate so Julius will not be disturbed."

Neville watched Hermione leave and Luna pulled him to her. "I need you Neville." Luna whispered softly and held his hand.

Neville led her silently to their room.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood against a building watching the muggles hustle about. She forgot how busy London was. She looked at her watch. The bank would be open in ten minutes.

Moving to a café she sat down and ordered a cup of tea. She cursed that the bank was located across from the telephone box that was the public entry for the Ministry of Magic. The proximity made sense at the time. She wondered if it was ever used with Voldemort now in power, no doubt isolated Wizarding Britain from the Muggles

Her tea arrived and she used the ten pound note her father gave her at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ in her first year.. She remembered his words that ten quid was enough to get her home from that location and stressed that she never used it unless she needed to come home.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up, feeling she was being watched. Looking around she did not note anything out of the ordinary until a dark robed figure sat in the chair across from her.

How the hell did Snape know she was here? Before she could ask the waitress came to take his order.

The waitress came back with a cup of tea. "Here you go Father. That will be two pounds."

Before Snape could pay, Hermione handed the waitress two pounds so the waitress would go away.

"Thank you My Child." Severus sneered and sipped his tea. "I told you to stay away and you took a Vow."

Hermione smiled back. "I've not entered Wizarding Britain Headmaster Snape. Why did she call you Father?""

"You're close enough to it." Glancing at the phone booth. You're lucky I am the only one that uses that entrance now." He growled out. "As for the reference, my robes make the Muggles think I am a priest. I find it handy from time to time and I do not have to change."

"How did you find me?" Hermione demanded.

He decided he would not tell her of the tracking charm he put on her to alert him when she was close by. "I sensed you and here you are. I wonder why you are here. Just like in school, always disobeying and rule-breaking. You've not changed and it seems you are eager for death Miss Granger. I should haul you to My Lord and have it be done with since you ignore my warnings."

"Meeting you is a godsend actually." Hermione murmured back and sipped her tea.

Severus barked out a laugh. "You amuse me Miss. Granger. Why would one of the last three wizards on Voldemort's top ten wanted list want to have the High Inquisitor find her?"

Hermione gathered herself. "Because two of the last three wizards have a son that will be eligible to attend Hogwarts next term." Hermione barked back, pleased that her words silenced him.

Severus leaned back. He never considered the witch would have a child. With Neville Longbottom no less? She kept herself isolated he mused. It could be possible.

Hermione knew what her ex-professor was thinking. "Don't be daft Headmaster Snape. It is Neville and Luna Lovegood's son Julius. He was born here and not registered just before Voldemort won. We left as soon as Luna was able to travel."

Severus leaned back, cup of tea unforgotten. "I understand your concern. I've never been able to find you and always suspected it was Miss. Lovegood's Fey magic. Voldemort cannot control the Fey so he commands that they be killed when found. But the Book would allow me to place a Trace on the letter and I could arrive with my fellow Deatheaters to announce the happy news."

He leaned forward. "I'll check the Book but I will not risk getting caught trying to get word to you."

Hermione smiled. "I've thought about Voldemort's conquest plans and realize his next target is France to launch him to gobble up Europe now that Britain is under his control. I've money there from when Voldemort murdered my parents. I plan to transfer it and go to a muggle place close to the French Ministry of Magic and watch." Pointing to the bank across the street.

"I'm surprised you trust me." Severus remarked.

"I know I can trust you because you did not turn us in." Hermione replied back.

"You can trust me enough that Voldemort is not focused on you for now. Go about your plan and when it is announced that Britain and France join together find me as the witch you Polyjuiced yourself into and I'll pass my findings to you."

Severus finished his tea and stood up. "I'll be on my way."

Hermione stood as well. "It's a lonely life isn't Father, to have no one to trust or confide in." Realizing the muggle waitress was trying to listen to their conversation.

Severus glanced at the waitress and forced the Imperious charm to move her away.

"You really were the brightest witch of your age Miss. Ganger. I do not need to answer your remark as it is obvious you know the answer to it. Good day!"

She watched him leave and sighed with relief. The next time they would meet he would have an answer for her.

The business at the bank was taken care of, pleased when the young accountant went over her account telling her that they gained her an additional 250,000 pounds from investing the original 500,000. With his help she moved all except 250,000 pounds and told him to continue investing as the bank saw fit.

She left the bank and travelled to Paris the Muggle way just in case she could be traced while in the UK.

She purchased a cottage in Paris 13Eme Arrondissement,Paris,fr. It was close enough for what she needed.

Making sure the French bank settled everything she was ready for the three days travel back to her cave.

She arrived back and all hugged her. "Everything is set and we can leave tomorrow."

"Is it true that we are leaving here?" Julius asked.

Hermione knelt down and hugged him. "Yes Julius. You are coming of age and we want to prepare you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back at Hogwarts and found Julius Longbottom listed in the Book for the next term. He never looked at the Book beyond the given term not noting names unless they were Muggle-Born and sent Deatheaters to kill them.

He flipped the pages forward, growing alarmed at the decrease in names until twelve years later none appeared at all.

He flipped back to Julius Longbottom's name and tapped his name to remove it. The Headmaster had control over the Book and Julius Longbottom would create questions that he would not care to be called out for in the future. He closed the book satisfied. Julius Longbottom would not be attending Hogwarts.

The end of the world would be in twelve years.


	5. Chapter 5 Winding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip…

Winding Down Chapter 5

They settled in their cottage and Hermione was pleased that she could go to a French Wizarding village and pick up any potion ingredients she needed. Often she went back to their hidey hole and stocked it with food and items such as Lace Wing Fly wings and Eye of Newt, casting a spell to keep them from rotting away.

She sat with Luna at a park and watched Julius play with other Muggle children.

Luna turned to her friend. "Julius needed it. Interaction with those his own age."

Hermione smiled. "We should have moved to the Muggle world long ago but I was scared that we would be sought out and killed. Snape's words to me two months ago was that he sought us out and it was only your majiks that prevented it."

Luna smiled sadly and fell into a trance. "Blackness calls the world and we will not be able to hold it back."

Hermione stilled and listened as Luna continued. "I am the last of the Fey, my brothers and sisters slayed by the Dark Lord. My son lives for a time. Neville lives for a time. You live for a time." Hermione did not pull back when Luna held her hand tightly. "All for naught as Chorozon calls his blood vow by the Dark Lord. We are petty to that daemon, his only goal to move up amongst his fellow Daemons. And that Deceiver has found it in our world. Not now! Not yet but it will soon come to pass as the Darkness swallows our world whole."

Hermione shook Luna and the blonde witch came into focus. "Julius has made many friends here."

"Luna, you just spoke to me about the Fey. Do you remember it?" Hermione demanded.

Luna looked to her confused. "I only spoke of Julius."

Hermione sat back and tried to look relaxed. "Of course Luna."

Later that evening Neville brought in the French equivalent of the Daily Prophet and laid it on the table in front of Hermione. "He'll be here in a week." He whispered. "The French welcome the agreement."

"Calm down Neville. We are safe here." Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed it, before picking up the paper and watched the moving picture of the Britain and French Ministers of Magic hugging one another before signing a document.

Hermione looked to her best friends. "I'll meet with him and he is sure to have an answer for us."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat next to the French Head of Law Enforcement hand out the potion after a Ministry employee signed the parchment and demand the wizard toast to prosperity. Here first, and then the villiages. Beaubatons would be last so he could close it without an outcry from the public.

Letting the French Head give out the potion gave Severus time to glance about the large Atrium tastefully decorated with statues and paintings.

Glancing to the left he found who he sought sitting on a bench and noticed Rabon watching her. He would have to be careful with that one. Rabon was remarkably intelligent for a Deatheater of the Outer Circle.

Rabon watched witch in interest remembering her from Britain. She was a beautiful one and he hitched his breath when she crossed her legs allowing one to cross the other, robes hitched to reveal it. The witch winked and glanced to where Severus sat.

Following her glance he found the High Inquisitor motioning to him.

Rabon hurried to Severus and stood waiting.

"I see you remember my witch, Rabon. You will escort her to my rooms and give her this key. Only she can open the door. You will stay and allow none to enter the room and make sure she does not leave. Tell her she will be in trouble if she forgot the paddle." Handing him a key and a coin bag.

Rabon smirked. "Your will, High Inquisitor."

Rabon slowly walked back to the witch. What he would give to be the one using said paddle to spank her and enjoy the cries the blonde, long legged witch would surely cry out. Maybe he would let him have her once he was done with her, moneybag indicating the witch was a prostitute.

Severus watched Rabon hand her the key and moneybag and escort her out. That should keep Hermione hidden and not have to worry about discretely taking Polyjuice potion every hour.

Eight hours later Severus watched the last Ministry employee sign the parchment and take the potion.

Severus made his way to the hotel where is room was at and found Rabon standing in front of the door to his room.

"Your service are no longer required Rabon. Enjoy your evening." Severus growled out and walked into the room and slammed the door behind him placing a finger to his mouth to indicate silence.

"Did you bring the paddle?" Severus demanded.

Hermione nodded to him, understanding what she needed to do. "In my haste to be here for you High Inquisitor I forgot it."

"That is unfortunate for you my dear." Severus growled out. "I have my own here and you will feel the sting even more."

"Do not back away from me and bow to take your punishment!" Severus shouted to her and waited a moment.

"Yes, submit to your punishment witch! I sense my fellow Deatheater at my door. Did you promise him a tasty morsel as well?" He demanded.

Hermione squealed out in fear. "No High Inquisitor I promise!"

Severus strode to the door and opened it watching Rabon fall into the room. "What part of services no longer required do you not understand, Rabon?" He snarled out and pointed his wand at the wizard on the floor

Rabon quaked in fear and scrambled up. "I'll be on my way!" Running down the hall and soon out of sight.

Severus slammed the door shout and looked to Hermione who was still Polyjuiced. "Why did you take it Hermione? I put you here so you would not have to worry of it."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I've not taken another dose Headmaster Snape. I've managed to extend the potion to ten hours."

He looked to her in disbelief and Hermione found it amusing to see. "I've had a lot of time on my hands and nothing to do."

"Rabon is my watchdog and will no doubt report I've seen the same witch twice, which is unusual for me. Strip so I can take note and form a few interesting memories of something that will not happen." He demanded.

Hermione quickly undressed and stood nude before him.

He hid his surprise and commanded she do a few poses so he could remember the details. "Dress!" He barked out.

"My Lord will ask about you when I return. I'm surprised you willingly did what I needed for I never see the same witch twice and you are the exception."

Hermione laughed. "It's easy Headmaster Snape for this body is not mine."

Severus noted her words and continued. "When will you be back in your normal form? I will not reveal what I found out in case you are not Hermione Granger."

"Ten minutes or so Headmaster Snape. While we are waiting I want to show you sketches of a dream I've been having."

She pulled the sketchings out of her robe and placed them on a cherry wood table and stood back.

Severus approached and looked down. Oh Merlin she was dreaming of the future, of their Destiny and she did not realize it.

"I think your isolation has addled your mind Miss. Granger." He growled out.

Hermione sat on the leather couch which was very comfortable. "I thought so too until Luna fell into a trance and spoke to me. These sketches made sense after that."

He sat beside her and listened to her words growing alarmed, realizing Destiny was pushing them together. Her words and the missing Magical beyond twelve years confirmed what he suspected. Her words confirmed there was no hope.

Fuck, he thought, realizing he would have to give her the envelope and bag that Sybil left him.

He stood up. "I need to leave and I will be back in a moment." Turning his heel and Apparated away.

Hermione watched the man, disturbed when a moment of fear crossed his face before he left. Severus Snape was scared and that man was afraid of nothing.

She morphed back into herself while waiting for Snape to return.

He arrived back and noted her changed appearance. "I see the true Hermione Granger revealed. Julius Longbottom was revealed in the Book and I have taken care of it. He will not receive a letter from Hogwarts."

He handed the letter to her. "This was from Sybil and I was told to pass it to you. Read it!" He demanded.

She did not question what happened to her ex Divination professor, instead opening the envelope and the words aloud. "Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, accept Destiny."

She placed it down when she heard Headmaster Snape snarl out. "I don't care where you go or what you do Granger but you will never contact me again! I will take you to My Lord and be done with you." Severus snarled out.

She grabbed his hand and Severus felt the pull of Magic. "I know your Severus Snape!" She exclaimed and moved, wrapping her arms around him.

"Stay away from me Granger…." He muttered.

"Stay away from the fact that we love one another? I felt the Majiks!" Hermione shrilled out.

"I do not love you!" He commanded. "You meet me again and I will take you to our Lord."

"Tell me why you are scared Severus." Risking a chance of addressing him in his first name.

"Go and do what I say." Severus snarled. "If you are still here when I return I will take you to Voldemort."

She watched him leave and took up the letter and the bag. What the Hells was going on with him?


	6. Chapter 6 Winding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip…

Winding Down Chapter 6

Hermione arrived at her cottage late, after walking around Paris trying to figure out what happened between her and Snaaa….Severus. When she grabbed his hand she felt a surge of Majiks and love flowing to her. It was obvious he was not aware of it. Or if he was, he hid it well.

Oh Gods…Her declaring she loved him. She shook her head. That was not like her at all. Not even with Ron would she have ever done that. What the Hells?

But he was scared. He hid it well but she knew him well enough from her school days to note the subtleness of his fear revealed.

She crept silently to her bedroom. She would chat with Luna and Neville in the morning.

Severus stood in the shadows across the street from the cottage. He did not want to meet her again but it was good to make note of where she was just in case he needed to.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione slept in and made an appearance in the kitchen around noon.

"Good afternoon Hermione." Neville spoke

"Where are Luna and Julius?" Hermione inquired while she made herself a cup of tea.

"She took him out for lunch before dropping him off at the Renard's for a weekend birthday party." Neville replied.

"That's nice Neville. Finally a bit of normalcy, even if it is in the Muggle world." Sitting down next to him and sipped her tea.

"It's done Julius a world of good Hermione. For you as well. You've gained back the weight you lost."

Hermione smiled. "All the delicious French pastries. Let me know when Luna gets back and I'll tell you how my meeting went with Snape."

She went to her bedroom and closed the door and locked it so she would not be disturbed. She pulled the bag to her and began to pull out books. The bag was much like her moleskin pouch.

All of the books dealt with Destiny. Hermione sighed. Divination was a load of bunk and she hated it. Yet Sybil gave these to Severus to pass to her. Sighing, she forced herself to read the first one.

After a couple of hours of glancing through them she realized all dealt about Destiny. What happened when you fought it. What happened when you accepted it. Most of them were about accepting it.

Closing the last one she pondered the subject. Was the Divination professor trying to give her a hint?

The hint she took from it was that Severus Snape knew something and she was tied to him. A Destiny so terrible that he hid it away.

It all clicked in place with Luna's words. He knew about it before she told him Luna's words. He knew about the end.

She thought of that for a while and drawn out of her musings when she heard Luna's voice. She decided that she would not share this with them. They were man and wife and deserved to finally begin life as a normal family.

She but the books back into the bag and tucked it under her bed.

"Luna!" Hermione rushed to the blonde Fey witch and hugged her.

Luna hugged her back. "We waited for a bit and went to bed. You have good news?"

Hermione motioned her friends to sit down. "I do. Julius's name was in the Book and Headmaster Snape removed it, demanding we never contact him again."

"That's a relief Hermione." Neville muttered. "But what will we do with Julius?"

"You can home school him Neville. Luna was an exceptional witch and just under me in grades. We are close enough to a Wizarding city and Luna's Fey Majiks will shield you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Six years passed and Severus sat at the Head table watching the First Years arrive and sit at a table on by themselves. There was no need to Sort because there was only one House. Voldemort's. He noted the 100 witches that Voldemort revealed to him sitting at the table as well. They kept to themselves and ignored the other students at the table.

Just as well he thought as the others shied away from them. Dark Arts started at year Four and these witches were already beyond that because of his tutelage.

They would become bored and he had a different agenda for them. This would be the first and last time they mingled with the school's population.

After the Feast he moved down and commanded the one hundred girls to follow him to a separate wing of the castle and opened the door. "You will reside here and the Professors will instruct you."

He moved and watched them enter and lie as one in the beds in the room. No common room or colors just as the Dark Lord commanded. He observed their behavior and realized they were connected. His last act was to mutter an incantation to pull back their majiks as they would be visited in the morrow by one hundred Muggle criminals that he gathered under an Imperious not to kill but torture and rape. In a few years they would be allowed to resist but not now.

And it continued, with Voldemort coming in and healing his witches, speaking of the hatred of muggles and asking what they would do if they could use Magic.

Voldemort then commanded in the ninth year that the witch's would receive no other instruction except from him. Severus was glad of that for he had to heal them from the torture and rapes that the one hundred girls endured.

He watched the adoration from them for Voldemort when he came in to save them, killing the Muggles in horrendous ways.

Voldemort stopped at Europe, not bothering to have other countries fall under his potion. Severus inquired and all the Dark Lord replied was that it was not needed now.

Through the years he would stand and watch the French cottage from time to time, his heart lifting when he saw Hermione leave and come back. At least she was safe and as long as they did not meet, the horrible Destiny would not happen.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione looked to Julius, who had grown into a strapping young man. She stayed to teach him and realized one day that she needed to go her own way.

Throughout the years she dreamed of a horrible fate for the whole world and did not mention it and it consumed her. She made sure to put a happy face, for life in the Muggle world was grand compared to what she had before..

She ate dinner with Neville, Luna and Julius one last time and waited while they enjoyed their meal.

The plates put away, she slid a few galleons that she charmed. "You are safe here and I need to leave and find my own place now that Julius is grown up and a man in his own right. If you ever feel that you are in danger, turn it and it will take you back to our special place and I will arrive as well."

She pulled a box out of her robes. "If Severus Snape seeks you out give him this."

Luna hugged her. "Be well and find that special someone for you."

"I'll keep in touch but if you do not hear from me do not search. Live your life well." Hermione spoke and picked up the backpack she packed before the meal.

They followed her to the door in silence and waved as she left.

Neville turned to Luna. "Did I miss something or was that a final farewell?"

Luna looked sad. "We'll see her one last time."

Neville hugged his wife, her words more frightening than Hermione's.


	7. Chapter 7 Wnding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip… The French is from Google so forgive me if it is wrong.

Winding Down Chapter 7

The Tenth year was winding down and Severus stayed at the castle teaching the one hundred girls, no grown women the most forbidden of Dark Majiks as commanded by Voldemort.

They tolerated him and he would notice them watching him, eying him like a tasty morel. He would feel a sense of hunger and need wafting from them and he would draw them back into their study, feeling uneasy.

Voldemort entered the room and all study forgotten when the witches rushed to their leader. "My witches Voldemort has missed you." Smiling fondly at their adoration. "I have a present for you and you will stay with me at my Manor and obey me." Turning to Severus.

"They have completed their training, Second?" Voldemort asked.

"Witches perfectly molded for you to command My Lord." Severus replied back with respect.

"Perfect! I expect you to come to me in two weeks at 7pm." Voldemort hissed and waved his hand.

Severus closed his eyes at the large flash a light and opened them, finding the room empty. Feeling relieved, he left the room pleased that he would not have close interaction with them.

With the witches away and school out for Term he was free. Denying to himself that he was only checking up on Granger's well-being, he turned his heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna watched her husband pull back the curtain and looked out. "Is he still there Neville?"

Neville put the curtain back. "He is and it makes me nervous Luna. He's been watching this house for a week."

Luna noted Julius was gathering a picnic basket. "You are taking Cerise out?"

"Yes Mum. Don't wait up because I'll not be back before Monday." Julius replied.

Luna scribbled out a note. "Give this to the man sitting across the street that your father has been worried about."

Julius took the note. "Are you sure Mum? Dad seems upset."

Luna patted his back. "It is. Enjoy your weekend with Cerise."

Severus watched a young man with a picnic basket walk up holding a note out. "Ma mère m'a dit de donner ce pour vous. Une agréable journée."

Severus took the note from the man knowing he was Neville and Luna's son Julius, watching him walk away.

He read it and looked around before crossing the street and knocked on the door.

Luna answered it. "I see Julius gave you the note. You did not have to sit watching for her." Motioning Severus to come inside.

"Where is she?" Severus demanded, striding in and looked around the tastefully decorated room.

Neville stuttered. "Hermione? She's been gone almost two years."

Severus sighed at the man's fear. "If I wanted to I could have turned you in years ago Longbottom." Turning to Luna who seemed unfazed by his appearance.

Luna smiled. "Go and get the package that Hermione left for him."

Neville bolted out of the room not missing his ex-professor chuckle. "It's not funny Headmaster. You were rather cruel to him." Luna airily spoke.

Severus sat down at her insistence. "I was and not by choice. It did not prevent him from being a hazard to my life and limb in class though."

Neville came back in and handed him the package and watched Severus open it, pulling each book out one by one and observed the title. Sybil must have slipped them into the bag while he was under the influence of the Orb.

He did not need to read these, taking the dead witch's hint. Accept Destiny.

The last was an envelope, which he quickly placed in his pocket and stood up. "You are safe from me and I will not be back." Hesitating for a moment, being in the presence of those who fought beside him for the Light long ago and felt moved. "Be well in the Veil Neville and Luna Longbottom." He solemnly spoke without malice.

Neville and Luna replied without thought at once. "You as well Severus Snape."

"You may keep the books and I will see my way out." Standing up and walked out of the cottage.

Neville fell on the couch. "At least he is away with a promise not to hunt us down. His last words though? Why did he speak the words of the Ritual of Ceremonies for the Dead?"

Luna sat beside her husband and picked up his hand. "We all die Neville. Perhaps he thought he would not have the chance to speak them in the future."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived at his office in Hogwarts and pulled the letter out of his robes. Should he read it?

A voice from long ago spoke. "My dear boy, you need to read it."

He walked over to the piece of painting that laid forgotten in the corner of his office and picked it up, seeing a warm blue eye he recognized as Dumbledore's.

He moved to his desk and placed the letter down and focused on the small scrape of painting. "After all of these years you finally decide to speak!" He snarled out.

"My boy, I never needed to until now." Albus somberly replied. "You always thought you were alone and now you realize that you are not."

"Has he accepted his Fate? His Destiny?" Sybil's voice sounded out in an unearthly voice.

"No Sybil, he runs from it as predicted." Albus muttered out.

It was too much. Pointing his wand to the piece of parchment on the desk, he watched it burn up.

Could avoiding his Destiny bring on the end of the world? Could he prevent it if he recognized the Majics that Bonded her to him? Accept that Destiny?

He stood up body shaking, thinking of his Enlightenment and walked to a wall where a picture of the earth hung, Wizarding villiages and cities twinkling brightly and pointed his wand to it.

"Aparecium Hermione Granger!" He commanded and nothing was revealed. Damn, she placed an Untraceble charm on her.

He left the letter on his desk and moved to his rooms, deciding that he would visit Ogdens and get blindingly drunk based on his failure.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione decided to locate to America, pleased that no one was interested in her, blending into their Magical world. No one cared where she came from and accepted her. It was a refreshing feeling after the years of suppression in Wizarding Britain.

She put down the letter from Neville, pleased that Headmaster Snape got her package.

Justin Dermer fell into her office panting. "Hermione! The Minister would like to see you!" He panted out.

Hermione allowed the breathless wizard to pull her and found herself in the American Minister of Magic office.

"Miss Granger, look at our map!" The Minister demanded.

She glanced at the map, the UK grey while the Wizarding world cities and villages twinkled brightly. The rest of the map was normal in color.

She fell down, whispering. "Voldemort found a way to destroy the Muggles. You ignored my warnings. We have to warn and protect them!"

She watched another wizard come in and tap his wand on the map and everything showed normal. "The charm was old Minister. I've refreshed it." Glancing at the young witch.

"Everything is back to normal and you may go Miss Granger and released from your duties and employment. I do not need a rabble-rouser."

Justin waited outside. "Your meeting? The Minister of Magic has never called for anyone in the Department of Mapping."

"I've been released from employment Justin. Keep a watch will you? What I say is true despite the lack of evidence."

Justin took her hand. "Hermione, you've turned me down time and time again. Stay with me!" He pleaded.

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and sadly smiled. "I wish I could Justin, but I belong to another."

He walked her to her desk where she packed up a few things, noting two watch wizards arrived to escort her out. "Farewell Hermione." Justin whispered.

She turned, ignoring the hard hands on her arm. "Be well in the Veil Justin."

Hermione watched him gape, mouth open at her words while the watch wizards drug her away. He could not say the words back.

She tucked her box into her pocket using a shrinking charm. America was a wonderful place but just like back in England when it fell to Voldemort, politicians ignoring the obvious or Imperioused.

The magical world was useless, she decided. It was then she decided that she would accept Destiny. If she would have to die, she hoped that she would face it bravely. Until then she would travel and see the things she dreamt of when she was a child.

One of the watch wizards approached her. "Leave America and we will send the belongings in your apartment where you decide." He growled out and held an old Coke can out. "The Vice-Minister created this. Touch it and you will go wherever you want."

Hermione eyed the can. There wasn't anything important in her apartment. "Do with my apartment as you see fit." She snarled out and took the can in her hand and thought for a moment.

They watched her disappear and headed back to report to the Vice-Minister that the witch left, destination Iceland.

Hermione stayed there long enough to throw the can away from her before pulling her hair brush out and whispered "Portus!" Thinking of a destination, feeling her body twist at the majics and landed in Rio de Janeiro. It was an interesting city and she could blend in easily on the outskirts.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus strode into Voldemort's throne room, noting the one hundred witches partes as he walked forward and bowed. He felt their hunger and found Chorozon standing beside Voldemort looking to him with a smirk.

"Rise Severus and stand next to me. Your years of guiding my witches come to completion!" Voldemort hissed out happily.

Severus stood next to Voldemort and watched him lean down. "My witches, my beauties you know what I desire?"

"Kill!" One hissed out. "We will kill the Muggle-born father!"

Voldemort chuckled coldly and Severus felt the hairs on his neck raise up.

"They are beautiful are they not Severus?"

"Evil in perfection My Lord, designed by you." Severus murmured.

Chorozon spoke. "Are they bonded to your Outer Circle just as we agreed?"

Voldemort joined the witches, ignoring Chorozon's question, wand held up high and muttered n incantation Severus did not recognize, watching Chorozon do the same.

A purple-black light filled the room, witches morphing into black, writhing shapes with red eyes while a thousand joined them.

Severus watched the black, evil forms whirl around Voldemort, waiting for a command.

"Hide, my beauties!" Voldemort cackled out. "Very soon you will feed!"

Chorozon chukled. "They will feed well indeed." Dissappearing.

Voldemort went to his throne and slumped down and held his to silence his Second. "Leave me and I will meet you next Term at Hogwarts and reveal the finish of my Perfect World."

Severus bowed and quickly left the room.

The End would begin soon….


	8. Chapter 8 Winding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip. Darkness is let loose.

Winding Down Chapter 8

Severus left without a word, arriving back at Hogwarts.

The black creatures were born and he did not miss Chorozon's question to Voldemort. The thousand shapes that joined were all of his Deathearters save him.

He could not decide if that was a blessing or a curse. He thought of the meadow where Firenze led him to Sybil. Turning his heel he apparated away and found himself in thick, green wood.

He pulled his wand out and moved forward until he arrived at what he was sure was the meadow he visited years ago and found that everything was black. Not just dead and shriveled up, but with an absence of life along with an imprint of Darkness.

He moved to a shriveled black form in the shape of a horse and knelt down and observed it. It was like the administration of the Dementor's Kiss, but no one turned shriveled like this Herd.

He stood, wiping his hand when he heard the faintest of steps and whirled around wand pointed out and found Chorozon in human form and impeccably dressed.

"I knew that I would find you here Severus Snape." Chorozon smiled, white teeth gleaming. "Beautiful is it not? Voldemorts first foray into moste ponente evil. My perfect tool."

"What happened to his original?" Severus asked.

"Always curious and I'll tell you for there is nothing that you can do." Chorozon replied happily.

The back of his hairs rose. Daemons were not known to be happy.

"After they completed their demand, they disappeared. Voldemort lacked a certain ingredient and thus we made a bargain. My blood for a joint interest in this world. His investment is perfect and it helps me. I gained two ranks because of you Severus Snape but if Voldemort is perfect in this plan, which he will because of me, I'll become Second Daemon."

Chorozon chuckled. "You do not think I knew of the Seer's words to you? I originally was satisfied enough to bet to Tenth Daemon until I discovered one soul on this world that would be most valuable to the Head Daemon. I was told to wipe the existence of this world just to obtain it and your Exalted Leader's plan fitted perfectly."

"The Head Daemon allowed all of this. The mortal witch Sybil warning you and a young witch having dreams that allowed her to see the future."

Suddenly Chorozon was in front of him, long finger pushing harshly into the mortals chest. "You are a perfect vessel Severus and the Dark loves you because it is drawn to that little bit of Good, of Light left within you. I know you fight it and a little takes that Light, that Fire that you a little bit at a time. Until recently. You've found something to anchor to and that drove my bet with the Head Daemon."

Chorozon went to leave. "Accept your Destiny Severus Snape for that Fire will be sucked out and you will belong to me, along with all of the hapless souls of this world. Some will be of use, but most will be placed into the Abyss."

"I'll see you one more time Severus Snape and it will be then that you know all is lost." Kissing the mortal's check before spinning away in a column of fire that left Severus unharmed.

Severus turned his Heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione moved around from country to country, city to city learning all that she could, enjoying the new friendships that she made and often corresponded with a few. 

She stopped at a small gift shoppe in Casablanca and purchased a postcard to send to Neville, Luna, and Julius. She decided to visit because of the title of a film starring Humphrey Bogart in 1942 and was her father's favorite film. He always wanted to travel to the city and never had a chance.

She avoided the seedier clubs and found she liked the city. She walked to her hotel room gaining the notice of men approaching her and promised a wonderful night. She politely turned them down and went to her hotel after writing a quick message on the postcard and dropped it off at the front desk and went to her room.

She took a shower and fell on her bed, wrapped in a soft white robe. Tomorrow she would leave and visit Egypt and see the Pyramids.

Hermione reached over and pulled out a well-worn journal and marked Casablanca two stars. She loved the city but it was not where she wanted to spend her final days when the End came.

She laid down on the soft bed and felt a sense of loneness. Despite always being surrounded by people she felt so lonely.

Pulling a plump pillow to her she thought of her friends of the past, all killed with Voldemort's success and cried softly in the pillow. Her last thought before she fell asleep was wondering how Headmaster Snape fared.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus woke up, the first thought in his mind was of Hermione Granger and how she fared. He wished he could warn her but the witch was too strong in her majiks and no amount of Locater spells he tried would reveal her. He turned over and slowly went to sleep. The students would arrive tomorrow and a sudden peace fell over him as he accepted his Destiny, knowing he would meet with her at the end.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at the Head Table watching the students come in and noted that there was only a handful of First Years, a sign of what he suspected as being close to the end.

This year his teaching staff was cut down by half as those of the Inner Circle did not arrive. At Staff meeting her told the remaining Professors that the missing were called by their Exalted Leader for other duties and they would double up on teaching duties. No objections at all. In the past before Voldemort they would want to know why. Voldemorts potion worked perfectly.

He finished his standard speech and waited for the appearance of Voldemort.

Voldemort arrived in a flash of dark smoke accompanied by Chorozon.

Severus moved back and watched Voldemort move and walk amongst the tables, enjoying the adoration from the students.

"My future." Voldemort hissed out. "All of you are powerful and starting today I will wipe out the Muggles and begin the rise of the Magical to take this world which shall be ours!"

Severus listened to Voldemort spin his words hypnotically, the black liquid allowing a freverent acceptance of words. "We take or world and it will be ours!"

The students cheered out until the candles flickered, black beings swirling around them.

"Do not be afraid for this these will realize us our goal!" Voldemort shouted out and the room became silent, watching the black creatures float and swirl around the students.

The students screamed in fear when the sharp dressed wizard man that arrived with the Dark Lord suddenly morph into what he was. The screams stopped suddenly when the daemon enlarged his jaws and consumed Voldemort.

"Devour them and make them into you! Then go forth into the world asnd consume Muggle asnd Magical alike!" Chorozon commanded and laughed, enjoying the screams and soon the hall was left empty with Severus and Chorozon.

Chorozon turned to the wizard, once again in mortal for. "Run Severus Snape!" He demanded, crooking a finger to a dark cornor where two black forms hid.

Severus did not hesitate and turned his heel and Apparated away.

The black forms swirled around Chorozon. "You know what you have to do." He whispered loving to the black creatures.

A hiss sounded out and Chorozon was left alone in the hall. One year at it would be done.


	9. Chapter 9 Winding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip. Darkness is let loose.

Winding Down Chapter 9

He immediately went to Diagon Alley. With Voldemort dead, the citizens should be coming out the black potion's hold.

No one was there and it was dark despite the time of being noon. Rushing to the Public Ministry entrance which was a muggle phone box, he placed a coin in the phone and shouted into the phone. "Death is upon you!"

A coin shot out. "Rescue too Late." And before he could jump out of the phone booth, it took him down.

"Lumos" He whispered in fear. Damn all his good intentions.

He entered the darkened halls, walls gleaming from the light of his wand and moved forward to the Atrium. No light. He moved in the Atrium, noting that it should be full of witches and wizards and there was nothing except for an eerie silence.

He watched dark silhouetted beings flickering around him, herrding him to the public Wizarding Entrance. Rushing out of the door he turned back, wand pointed where he came from and found the creatures did not pursue him.

He looked around shaking in fear. Diagon Alley was in Darkness, the sun not shining and no one on the streets.

He backed up, stumbling on his feet, cursing himself that he acted like a frightened child, ignoring his inner voice. "Of course you are. You know the end is neigh!"

Turning his heal, he Apparated to the Muggle city of Cardiff and found the same.

He went to all the Muggle cities of Britain and found the same.

Signs of decay, chaos, and Darkness. Nothing alive, not even the animals that humans were known to keep as pets.

Walking out of the dead city of Cardiff, moving past the wrecked cars and moved out into the countryside. Finding a farm, he slowly walked through a field and found a herd of cattle grazing in the distance.

So only domesticated animals were affected. Maybe it was because Muggles held a bound with their pets. They could not have a Familiar but owning a beloved cat or dog is close enough to it.

Severus paused and heard the shifting noise he associated with the black, shadowy creatures that Voldemort created. They did not approach him and he knew why. He was being saved for last.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived in Los Angeles California, deciding to visit Hollywood. She spent the last four months floating down the Amazon.

Moving through Customs, she presented her British passport to the young officer and watched while she swiped it through a machine.

The officer kept her passport. "Miss. Granger you have been selected for baggage inspection." Motioning to two men to pick up the bags. This won't take but a moment."

Hermione became worried. She conjured up the passport discretely while waiting to depart the airport in Rio De Janaro.

One man opened the door and let her in and closed the door behind her, hearing a lock click.

Hermione looked around the room. A single long table and a few chairs sitting next to a grey wall. She was sure that she was in a real baggage screening room.

She debated on Apparting away when the lock clicked and an older man came in holding her passport along with the two men carrying her bags. They placed them on the table and waited for orders.

"You may leave and wait outside. I' let you know if I need you."

The older man held out his hand. "Gerald Thompson, Head of American Law Enforcement for the American Ministry of Magic. We were hoping you would come back."

Hermione shook his hand. "I thought that I was banned only from the American Magical World Mr. Thompson. If you let me go I promise I will leave the United States and never come back."

"I'm afraid it's more than that. When was the last time you were in Europe? Specifically the United Kingdom?"

"You know my history so it has been at least twenty years since I last visited Britain." She replied.

"And you have an official passport from four months ago that was impossible to be issued Miss Granger. May I call you Hermione?"

She eyed Gerald. "That would depend on if you will answer why it is impossible that I have that."

Gerald sat down. "That's easy Hermione. No one has been able to contact Britain, or all of Europe for five months, Magical or otherwise."

Gerald reached into his pocket and paused when he found Hermione pointing her wand to him.

"I am not here to arrest you Hermione. The Minister would like to talk to you about a classified subject that I have no information on. May I give you a Port Key?"

She put away her wand and motioned for him to continue.

He handed her a bundle. "Take that and the wallet will take you directly to the Minister."

She un-wrapped the cloth and touched the wallet and was immediately whisked away.

Gerald paused, hearing screams and Muggle gunfire. Stepping out of the screening room, he jumped aside as people sped by him screaming.

"What the Hell?" Finding the large hallway empty and silent. He pulled out his wand, feeling a sense of foreboding. It was eerily silent, and debated if he wanted to see what caused the Chaos. Just when he decided to leave, he heard a scuttling sound.

A solid wall of black shadowy creatures rushed towards him and screamed when he was overwhelmed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna, Neville, Julius, and Cherise stood on a beach on Puramamasa Island. They barely escaped from France and it was Luna gathering them together and Apparating them away to the island that saved them.

It was a small island, only 3 acres and Luna led them to a small house in the middle of the island.

"We can rest here for a while, Neville." Luna dreamingly replied.

Julius!" Cherise screamed out. "What was those creatures? We need to find my family!"

Luna quickly made a cup of tea, slipping a few drops of Calming Draught into it and pushed it into Cherise's hands. "Drink the tea Cherise. It will calm you."

Cherise accepted the cup thankfully and took a sip. "I feel much better." She murmured.

Neville pulled his son out of the room and onto the porch. "Have you told her what we are? That we are Magic?"

Julius looked down to the ground, feet shuffling. "No Father. I love her and planned to keep the knowledge secret. We've not been in the Magical world so why should I embrace it?"

Neville cursed. "The poor girl is in shock then. You will have to talk to her."

Julius left his father standing on the porch and walked to where Luna was patting the young Muggle's back.

Julius knelt down next to his fiancé. "Feel up to a walk on the beach Cherise?"

Cherise looked to Julius, "Your mother has drugged me Julius. What happened? I want my mum and dad!"

Julius helped her up. "My Mum did not drug you Cherise. She has an herbal tea passed down from her family and only meant to relax you. Let's have a chat shall we?"

Luna joined Neville on the porch and watched the young couple walk down to the beach.

"He loves her Luna. She is going to ask something stupid and Julius will agree." Turning to her. "How did you know what those creatures are and why are we here?"

"Luna sung out. "I thought it needed to be done. Remember the sketchings Hermione showed us?"

Neville pulled the coin out of his pocket that Hermione gave them. "Should we go there?"

Luna smiled. "She will call us to her and we will help her at the End."

Neville pulled Luna to her and wrapped him into his arms. "Are we doomed Luna?"

Luna kissed him and held him tightly. "We are Neville. Just like all of the rest."

Neville led her back into the snall house. "Love me Luna. Let's make sure to do that until we are no more."

Luna smiled. "Always Neville and we will make it to the Veil, the evil pushed away at the last moment and we will be free."

The next morning Luna and Neville entered the small main room at the house and noted Julius putting provisions into a backpack.

"I am taking her to rescue her family. She does not believe me and I will prove that I can take her back."

Luna crossed her arms. "If you go back it will be death for you both."

Julius rushed to her. "I'll protect her Mum and we will be back before you know it."

Luna hugged him tightly. "This is foolishness Julius." She whispered. Digging into her pocket she held out the coin Hermione gave him. Turn it and we will join at our special place."

She wiped away a tear. "Be well Julius." Not able to say the proper greeting for the dead.

Julius called his fiancé to him and held her tightly. "Create a Port Key to our old house mum."

Luna did and handed an old can to him. "It will activate in two minutes. Please Julius! This is madness!"

Julius did not say a word, instead touching the can along with Cherise. "I love you!" He shouted out when he felt the Port Key activate and took him and Cherise away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stayed for a long time at the cottage Hermione lived at in France. He figured Hermione would come back for her friends.

He ventured out from time to time to get canned goods, always hearing the scuttling and knew the creatures watched him and did not attack, knowing they were biding time.

Severus tried his magic to light a fire when he first arrived and found that his wand did not work.

He used Muggle battery powered lanterns raided from empty stores to have light. He already stayed here three months and if she did not arrive in a week, he would move elsewhere to wait.

On the last day he was packing up Muggle cans of food, batteries and a couple of lanterns into a backpack. His testing of Magicks found the only power he had was to Apparate.

A bright light flashed out and he found Julius and a young woman appear in the common room of the house.

Julius recognized the man he gave the letter to. "So you are alive, that must mean…"

Severus snarled out. "I bet you parents told you the danger of arriving back. Everyone is dead and you should be your way!" He snarled out.

Julius grabbed up a book and tried to create a Port Key and found he could not do so. Turning his heel he could not Apparate as well.

Julius realized he should have heeded his mum's words but he wanted to prove to Cherise that he could do magiks and rescue her family.

"They know that you are here. Live ones shining in this Blackness." Severus warned the couple.

Julius pulled the coin out of his pocket and held it out. "I have here the coin that can take you to them and all you have to do and turn it and think of destination." Tossing it dark robed man.

Severus caught it up and tucked it into his pocket. "What do you wish from me?" He sneered out.

"Is Cherise's family dead?" Julius whispered.

"Everyone save I is not dead in Paris but transformed into the dark creatures that are making their way to you to suck out your soul and convert you. You have a few minutes before you die."

Cherise moaned out. "I'm sorry Julius I should have believed you."

"Marry us!" Julius demanded.

Severus looked to the young couple. Why not? "Julius Longbottom do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"Yes!" Julius whispered, holding Cherise close to him.

"And you Cherise? Do you take him?"

Cherise whimpered.

"No time Cherise! Do you or don't you?" Severus snarled out.

The muggle woman was frightened and he noted she pulled Julius tightly to her. "Yes!"

"You are man and wife then." Severus remarked and watched the couple kiss as the dark creatures took them over.

Soon the creatures disappeared with one left eyeing him with glowing red eyes and hissing.

"Not my time yet?" Severus spoke in a silky voice. "Tell your Master that I expect to meet him at the End."

He watched the creature hiss and disappear.

He held the coin in his pocket sensing a Port Key as well as a way to pass messages. He thought of a message and let go of the coin, picking up his back pack. He looked around the dark house for a moment before Apparrating away.


	10. Chapter 10 Winding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Voldemort is victorious and the world begins to slip. Darkness upon the world….

Winding Down Chapter 10

Hermione arrived directly in the American Minister's office and found the man suddenly shaking her hand." Sit, sit Miss. Granger. I am so happy to see you and admit worried at the same time."

"Tell me what happened to Europe Minister." Hermione demanded.

"We don't know." He breathed out. "The Muggles are worried too. Their communications stopped and America sent a warship to check things out. The last check from the ship was that they were approaching England. Not to be discouraged, they sent drones overhead…I hope you know what a drone is?" He continued at Hermione's nod. "They crashed and the only thing that was revealed was darkness. Their Air Force said it malfunctioned."

Hermione spoke calmly. "Take a breath Minister."

The Minister nodded. "It was what happened next that frightened everyone. Radio, telecommunication, and television transmissions were chaotic and confusing. One reporter was running and the camera caught blackness swirling and the video stopped. The Muggle United Nations convened and it was agreed to isolate Europe."

"Surely your Ministry tried to find out something."

"We sent our best Charm-Breakers and Dark Arts Masters by Port Key and they were never heard from again. So we isolated Europe and forbid anyone from travel. I'm sure there are some that try. Americans value the right to travel and we will never know how many tried."

He turned to her. "I read a file from my predecessor that you tried to warn us of a blackness that would happen and was ignored. I hope you have an answer."

"The only proof I have are dreams of shadowy Dark creatures, Minister. Matched with a Fey witch's words allowed me to predict the world would in in twelve years. That leaves six months left."

A wizard rushed into the office. "Minister you have to see this!"

Hermione followed him into a room that contained hundreds of flat panel screens. Rolling video of chaos, people running and lines of cars trying to escape the major cities of the West Coast.

Hermione could only stare at the screens in disbelief, knowing time was drawing to the end.

A witch in a muggle business suit walked up. "Minister, the President is on the line."

"Of course Elise. Can you take my gust to a secure room and place her under guard?"

Hermione spoke shrilly. "Surely you do not blame me for this?"

The Minister looked to her sadly. "I cannot ignore the timing of your arrival and these events." Motioning to a couple of burly men in black business suits. "Help Elise escort our guest and remain outside the door."

Once inside the room, she paced around. A TV was in the corner with a refrigerator. Investigating further, she found bottles of Jack's Wizarding Whiskey, along with cans of sodas. So this was not a cell but a waiting room of sorts for high level visitors. She tucked her hand in her pocket and felt relief that they did not take it.

She poured herself a drink and sat down on a plush chair and used the remote to turn on the TV, flicking through the channels amazed that they were tuned to all of the countries in North/South America.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Apparated to a small Wizarding village just outside of Trier, Germany. He walked along the main street of the village. He heard a steady sound of hissing and knew the creatures were mocking him.

Using one of the battery powered muggle lanterns, he moved along not surprised.

He walked into a house and pulled a gas powered Muggle camping stove heated a can of beans and sat down deep in thought.

He held the coin and thought of a message to Hermione and there was no response back. He knew she created a coin with a Protean Charm in the past while in Dumbledore's Army, using it as an effective means to communicate.

He mentally slapped himself. Of course a Protean Charm would not work on an object already used as a Port Key.

He jumped back when a book landed on the table and opened to a page revealing the outline of the United States. He watched a black shadowy hand point in the middle of the book. He leaned forward watching a glowing light on the book.

"I am not going to Austin Bloody Texas in the United States of America." He growled out.

For the first time the shadowy form spoke instead of hissed.

"You will." A voice spoke out.

"Your Master saves me for the End so you will not harm me." Severus crossed his arms and revealed a satisfied smirk.

"You are a witty one." The shadowy form replied back. "But she is there and my Master has not told us to hold back. We've not run into her yet and we know she is there. We will visit her."

He watched the Shadowy form fade and genuinely became worried. Yes he wanted to know where she was, but wanted no harm to her. He snarled out knowing he was being herded to her, forcing Destiny.

Cursing, he left the Muggle Lantern on the table and slowly calmed his breathing. The American city was just within the periphery of a long range Apparation. Calming himself, thinking of Destination he turned his heel and Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione watched the video feeds, watching America fall into chaos and anarchy. Oh Gods, in a matter of 24 hours the black creatures made it halfway through America, wiping everything out, and the Video feeds faded to static. Flipping through the channels she found one still broadcasting.

The TV showed a camera focused on a wall of blackness outside Austin, Texas.

Tanks and jets fired missiles and rounds into the Darkness with no effect, the blackness growing closer to the line of defense the Muggles,

A reporter sounded out in fear, obviously on the breaking point. "This just in. The President has authorized nuclear weapons to be used. We are assured we are safe and far enough away from the nuclear missile that will be used. Oh My Lord!" The reporter shouted out.

She watched and a few minutes later a bright flash hit the Darkness, the screen showing white. Screams were heard and the screen went blank.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus shakily stood up panting in the middle of the Darkness. Taking a few steps forward, he stumbled. It was a trap, he realized.

She had to be in America somewhere.

Remembering the words of Luna's son Julius, he turned the coin and thought of Hermione. He felt a harsh heat rush over him and threw him down. He panted out holding the coin tightly in his hand.

He screamed out feeling the abuse of his body and blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11 winding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment and others. I do not make any money from this. Chorozon and the dark creatures move the End forward

Winding Down Chapter 11

Luna and Neville groaned and stood up in front of the cave the stayed in while in hiding from Voldemort.

"Hermione must have turned her coin." Neville muttered. "We knew it was coming."

Luna pointed to a smoking form curled up on the ground. "Unless Hermione has grown a few inches, I think not."

Neville rushed up and turned the form over and jumped back. "It's Snape!"

Luna pushed her husband aside and checked him over. "Neville we need to get him inside and out of what is left of his clothes off of him and check for injuries. Now move!"

Neville immediately picked up the unconscious wizard and immediately went inside with Luna lighting the torches. Gently placing his ex-professor on the cot he mentally chanted. "Please let him have underwear, please let him have underwear…" Carefully removing the burnt robes and left him in said undergarments.

Luna went to the kitchen and used her wand to fill it with water. Walking back in, she knelt down next to the unconscious man and used a washcloth to gently wash away the grime and make sure there were no injuries. "No injuries so far." Luna murmured.

A thump was heard outside of the cave. "Go get Hermione and tell her Headmaster Snape is here."

Neville rushed out of the cave and a few minutes later Hermione walked in. "Is this why you turned the coin?"

"We thought it was you." Luna replied back.

Hermione knelt down next to Luna casted a diagnostic spell she learned during her life on the run from Voldemort with Harry and Ron.

Hermione covered him with a sheet at the foot of the cot. "Let's have a chat outside."

They left the cave and went to the ledge of the cliff. "Tell me everything."

They told of the years that passed and Julius foolishly taking Cherise back to France, with no word back and sensed that he died.

"So tell us about what you've been up to the last three days." Neville asked.

Hermione talked about her time in America and stuck in a room for a few days watching the Yank's demise courtesy of video and radio communication.

"Everyone is dead." Luna sobbed out.

"Yes." Hermione whispered. "We talked about Destiny in the past. That will come shortly and we need to find out what Headmaster Snape has been up to for he is the one to turn the coin." She held their hands. "And we need to accept our Destiny."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus moaned out in the twilight between wake and sleep. He fought against consciousness knowing he would feel pain. Pain of physical and mental sort.

He fought to keep his eyes closed and a voice chuckled out. "I know you're awake."

Opening his eyes, he found warm brown eyes locking into his. "You turned a coin that was given to Luna, Neville and their son Julius. Care to tell me how you came by it?"

Severus snarled back. "I'll tell you if you apply burn paste to my back."

Hermione murmured in shock. "They did not tell me of injuries and the diagnostics I ran indicated no injury. It will take me a couple of hours to create it. I do have Sleeping Draught to tide you over though."

"I remember Longbottom chanting that he hoped I had underwear. What diagnostics you ran on me needs improvement." He sniped back.

She refused to be treated as a First Year. "Better than nothing! Remember my education was prevented and little access to knowledge." She snapped back.

"Get me the Draught and apply the paste and then we'll talk." Snape replied back tiredly and laid back down on his cot.

He watched her leave and come back in a moment with a phial of blue liquid. "Take this and turn on your stomach. Fortunately for you I do know how to heal burns after breaking in Bellatrix's vault."

He drank portion of Sleeping Draught and lay as commanded. "I am sorry that you have to be with me at the end Hermione." Severus murmured out and fell asleep.

Hermione looked over him, shaking her head in sadness while she covered his back with a light sheet.

She joined her friends in the kitchen portion of the cave. "He has burns on his back and I've given him a sleeping draught. I'm going to my room and create a burn paste. Let me know if he wakes up or in discomfort."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus slowly woke up, realizing that he was not on the cot but in a proper bed not in the main room.

Sitting up, he reached a hand behind him and felt no burns, only his normal scars.

It was then he realized he was naked. Shit. He found a pair of black pajamas lying on a chair and quickly dressed.

Just as he debated changing his dress, Hermione walked in with a tray of food. "I was hoping you'd be awake." Smiling and placed the tray on a rickety table next to the bed.

He remained silent and watched her fidget nervously.

"We need to know what you've been up to so we can prepare." She started and nibbled her lower lip in nervousness.

No change from when she was his student, "There is nothing to prepare for Miss Granger."

"There is always hope Headmaster Snape." She firmly replied back.

"And this is coming from one who told me to accept Destiny?" He lightly reminded her. "My name is Severus and you have used it in the past. Hogwarts is no more so I am not its Headmaster."

"Call me Hermione then. Join us when you are ready to talk."

He watched her leave and sat on the bed eyeing the food she left behind. Eggs, beans on toast, with a few slices of tomatoes along with a link of sausage called to him. It had been a while since he had a decent meal.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus emerged from the room he was placed in a few hours later dressed in tan slacks and a short sleeve shirt, finding his ex-students chatting in the main area of the cave.

He sat down in a chair across from the three. "I'll not repeat myself and you may address me as Severus since we are fated to die together." He spoke out with no emotion in his voice. He told them everything. Taking Sybil to Voldemort, the revelation of the daemon Chorzon. He did not hold anything back. Destiny revealed, marrying Julius and Cherize, trekking through England and moving to Germany and the black creatures forcing him America and arriving at the cave.

Severus met Luna's grey eyes. "Your son was very brave when he realized he should have heeded your warning."

Luna jumped up and hugged her ex-professor tightly. "Thank you."

Severus forced himself to remain still while Luna hugged him until Neville spoke. "Severus, your Mark is gone."

He held out his arm and observed it. He never noticed. "So it seems." He murmured.

Hermione coughed and spoke of her travels and finished when she was pulled away from the American Ministry.

Luna spoke brightly. "So what do we do?"

Severus stood up. "Wait for our death."

They watched him leave the cave.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They gave their ex-professor space and noted he left for days at a time. One day he came back with a muggle generator to provide electricity.

Time passed and they slowly eased into an easy acceptance of one another.

Hermione watched him connect a muggle ham radio to an antenna and connected the radio to the generator after being away for a week and they would spend time huddled together in the cave listening to the chaotic radio transmissions and in three months it silenced.

Time passed and when the radio was silent for a week Hermione decided to talk to Severus alone.

She walked out of the cave and found him sitting at the edge and stood behind him.

"I hate that you would not allow me to go gather food with you Severus."

"It's too dangerous. I told you Chorozon's plans. The creatures will not attack me until the end." Severus replied, voice sounding hollow. He turned and looked up to her.

"No growl, no demands? Very unlike you Severus." Hermione chuckled and sat down next to him.

Severus smiled slightly. "No doubt you've noticed the days have shortened. Have you told them?"

"No." Hermione whispered out. "How can I?"

Severus turned his attention back to the sun setting. "Luna and Neville love one another. To deny the information prevents them time to settle things, to…"

"Reaffirm their love? To say their peace and get ready? To mourn their son?" Hermione finished.

"Yes." Severus replied in a short voice. He looked out to the sea in silence.

Hermione jumped when he spoke. "I loved Lily Evans and I never had the chance to tell her I loved her. She never forgave me for words spat without thought." Pulling a bottle of muggle whiskey and drank a healthy portion before handing the bottle to her. "My actions resulted in her death."

She drank from the bottle and set it down.

She listened to him speak for hours, revealing all of his awful deeds. Dumbledore's Unbreakable vow based on his guilt. His try of atonement protecting the Golden Trio. Voldemorts's success and how he was left alone. All that he had done. Every horrible act for the cause of the Light. His dismay when Sybil revealed his Destiny and the years that passed knowing he was saved for the End.

Hermione felt a pleasant buzz, enjoying the companionship that formed while he talked of his life.

He handed her the bottle. "Very little left in there. You can have it."

Hermione finished the bottle and set in down next to her. Taking a chance she talked of her life. Bullied in the muggle schools because she loved to learn. Meeting Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Nights of crying because it seemed no one accepted her. The Troll incident, bonding her friendship with Harry and Ron. The year on the run from Voldemort to destroy his Horcrux's.

Ron holding her tightly watching the final showdown, realizing that Harry was losing and forced a port key into her hand and told her he and Harry planned for her survival in case he failed. Her anger when she found herself back at the Forest of Dean alone and frightened out of her wits.

Infrequent forays into the Magical world for news, praying she would not be recognized. Her happiness when she found Neville in a Poly-juiced form, her discovery being her friend could never change the way he walked. Luna joined them after Neville was assured she was not a Deatheater disguised. Their decision to travel to the island they were on when the purges came, public executions where men and woman were tortured for hour for those who supported Dumbledore and the Light. Life on the island, helping Luna with Julius. Neville…

Severus noticed her pause. "You don't have to tell me everything Hermione."

"I need to Severus. Everything locked inside of me and no one to talk to about it. I don't want you to think less of me for the next part."

Severus murmured. "You listened for hours of my acts and you think I would think less of you? I admit airing my laundry out helps me to accept the inevitable."

Hermione smiled wistfully. "It does." Continuing on that at the times she felt the loneliest, all hope loss, Neville would come and love her the best he could, the physical act helping her to carry on. Luna's remarks of minding her being with Neville, remarking it was what Hermione needed.

"You know everything else." Cheeks flushing in embarrassment at her revelation

"You have remarkable friends that they share when needed. Move closer." Severus remarked.

Hermione moved closer and Severus held her hand and remained silent.

A pulse of love and acceptance thrummed through her being and knew Severus felt the same.

They continued sitting in silence holding hands.

Neville and Luna watched from the cave entrance. They heard everything.

Luna smiled. "Hermione will not be alone when the time comes."

"Nor will Severus." Neville replied back and held Luna tightly.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Chorozon laughed. Light and Dark met and accepted. It was time to call in his bet to the Head Daemon.

Dark creatures moved around their master. "Go to them and wait for my return." Chorozon commanded, knowing the last four living drove them crazy with hunger.

The dark creatures hissed out in pleasure and immediately left.


	12. Chapter 12 Winding Down

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and I write for enjoyment. I do not make any money from this. Chorozon and the Head Daemon see the bet through. Epilogue after this.

Winding Down Chapter 12

Neville seemed focused on the ham radio and would listen to the static for hours. When Severus questioned the young man on it, he was told that maybe they would hear something useful. Sometimes the static hissing from the radio was welcome release from the quiet environment they lived in.

Hermione was worried about Neville's fixation and asked Severus about it. He replied back that Neville was not focused in fear but trying to prepare himself for it.

"Think upon it logically Hermione. Hurricanes is an excellent example. Can you tell me why I chose that subject to compare Neville's fascination with the radio?"

Hermione continued walking next to him on the beach deep in thought. "Being here on the beach?" Hermione mischievously replied.

Severus glared at her insolence and realized she was joking based on his subject.

Hermione chuckled. "A hurricane takes days to form and goes through levels. Tropical depression, tropical storm, then different classes of hurricane based on wind speed. Muggle technology can predict tracks and people evacuate the area or stay in place and prepare for the worst."

Severus waited for her to continue.

"So based on that Neville is merely preparing and hope to find something to give him an idea of when the End will take place."

"Exactly." Severus purred back. "So why interfere with something that is harmless and gives him comfort?"

Hermione continued walking beside him. Since the night that they revealed themselves to one another, they always seemed to meet on the beach for an evening stroll.

"Why our little group Severus? Why were we chosen to be the last ones on earth alive."

"I suspect Chorozon Hermione. Daemons have an order and to move up you have to gather a certain amount of souls, or maybe obtain one soul that would not normally be obtainable to the Dark. I think you soul matches the unobtainable."

She scoffed on the revelation and he continued. "Think about it Hermione. You are honest, caring, and always accepts the best of everyone despite what is presented. When you killed, you mourned for the life taken away by your hand despite the person having evil intent against you. You never took satisfaction in the act or justified it. I think a soul like that would be rare and very appealing to a Daemon."

Hermione thought for a moment. His words made sense. "Explain Neville and Luna then."

"Luna is easier to explain. The Fey are honest and love everything around them and innocent like a child. They have an honest magic, appealing for a Daemon to turn a soul like that Dark." Severus pondered for a moment. "As for Neville perhaps it is being bound to a Fey. No one understands Fey relationships as they rarely marry one that is not of their kind."

"That makes sense so explain why you are here." Hermione challenged him.

"I am an enigma to this puzzle Hermione. My background is fully ensconced in the Dark. I have murdered, tortured and raped. I have destroyed people and took pleasure with each act. A daemon would not want a soul that the Dark already has."

Hermione thought on his words, removing her cloak and laid it on the beach. "Join me for a swim Severus."

"I do not like swimming." Severus told her once again.

She would not be put off this time. "I've seen your scars Severus. We are the only ones left and the End is coming. I don't want to swim alone tonight."

Severus looked in the young witch's eyes and knew she wanted this. He sighed. How could he deny her wish when very soon they would be consumed into nothingness?

He removed his cloak and placed it on the ground next to hers and used his wand to Transfigure his clothes into swimming trunks. "Just this once Hermione." He growled out.

He walked into the sea with her feeling a warmth flow over his body when she took his hand.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Chorozon bowed before the Head Daemon. "It is time for my bet to be redeemed my Lord."

The Head Daemon looked down to the lesser daemon that had the gall to bet to become Second. Gathering an entire world of souls to him would make this one powerful to question his rule in the future.

Never had an entire world of souls was gathered. It was tried, many times but never with success."

"You think you will succeed Chorozon? Your bet was one of Dark and One of Light at the End and your Dark soul would take over the Light at the end, resulting in all souls gathered to you." Fire flashing out of his huge green nose.

Chorozon sneered, looking to the Head Daemon in contempt. "It will be a success my Lord and I will have gathered the most souls a daemon has done at one time."

The Head Daemon laughed out. "Yes and you look to take my position?"

Chorozon did not back down. "I will have done something that you have not. The Daemons will give me leadership when I demand it."

The Head Daemon strode down from his throne, his form looming over the smaller Daemon. "I change the bet. If you fail I will consume you and free all of the souls you gathered on that world. If you succeed I will step down and give you all of mine, reduced to the lowest level of a Daemon. A tempting offer for you if successful. I have gathered billions over time."

Chorozon stood up and did not back down. "My plan will work, the Dark soul sucking the Light one at the end. So be it." Spitting on his hand and a flume of fire shot out as he held it out to his Lord.

The Head Daemon spit on his hand and grabbed Chorozon's hand. "So it is time to meet my fall lesser Daemon. Take me to it!"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Three days later Neville rushed outside where Luna, Hermione, and Severus sat outside chatting quietly in the shade. "You've got to hear this!" It just came on the radio."

They rushed inside and surrounded the radio, a chattering, hissing noise coming from the speaker.

"What station is this.? Severus asked.

"St. Helens." Neville responded.

"That noise is the Dark Creatures. I've heard it in Hogwarts when it was taken over, as well as my forays to gather food. They are coming."

They next day Hermione headed to the beach when she noticed a black line stretching in the far horizon. She turned back, deciding to warn the others.

They listened to her. Luna and Severus remained calm but Neville shook in fear. "I know I can't do anything about it. But I can't help feeling scared spitless at the same time."

"Chorozon is doing that on purpose. Hernione said that the creatures moved mid-way across America in two days. They were moving slowly. Britain was gone in a day. France in less time. He is doing this on purpose to frighten us." Severus muttered.

"He's doing a good job because it is working." Neville went and wrapped his arms around his wife to settle his nerves.

"Let's go for a walk Neville." Luna tugged him and guided him out of the cave.

Hermione sat on the ratty couch and shook now her friends were gone.

"It's hard to present a strong façade to your friends when deep down you are as frightened as they are." Severus sat down beside her.

"How do you do it Severus?" Hermione whispered out.

"I never expected to live Hermione. Everything that I did for Dumbledore was to die. My life was forfeit to me when Lily died. I've been living on borrowed time ever since."

"What of us Severus? I know you felt the same thrum as I. You love me." Hermione demanded.

"The world has ended Hermione. There is no hope for us except to ride out what Destiny has given us. It would be foolish to pursue something when all there is nothingness at the end."

"Maybe for you Severus! You're wrapped in the firm fact of your demise and welcome it that you do not think of anyone else but yourself. What of me Severus?" Hermione shouted out, tears in her eyes. "Luna and Neville have each other to face the End. Destiny determined that we would share in it as well, yet I am left alone despite what I feel. Why can't you accept it so that we will not be alone in the end?"

She stood up. "I'll face the end of the world by myself Severus. I hope the End will be what you wanted it to be."

Before Severus could reply, the witch Apparated away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Neville and Luna arrived back at the cave, the Darkness ever closer and found Severus sitting on the ratty couch by himself.

"Where is Hermione, Severus?" Neville shouted out.

"She's left." Severus growled out, huddled down, holding his face in his hands.

"What?" Neville shouted. "No! We are supposed to meet the End together."

Luna dreamingly spoke. "All will be together. We go where she is Neville."

Neville held his wife. "What do you mean?"

Luna smiled. "The End was never meant to be here. It will be where it all began all those years ago."

Neville understood immediately, pulling Luna to him. "I don't know why she left you Severus. She told us once that she loved you." Pulling a roll out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"That has kept me calm for the most part." It was the parchment that Hermione showed him years ago, two shilloettes in bright light.

He watched the young couple disappear, leaving him alone.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Time passed and Severus thought only of the Prophecy and his dreams when he whispered to her that he was sorry. His last barrier in the despair he felt of her leaving broke down and suddenly he knew what he needed.

Darkness began to surround him, the familiar creatures hissing out. "Your Master knows where to find me." He snarled out and turned his heel thinking of Hermione.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Luna and Neville fell out of the sky and landed on the gr0unds of Hogwarts. It was so dark that they could barely make out the castle and relied on their memory.

"Hermione!" Neville shouted. "Luna said you would be here! Call to us!"

Hermione slowly came out of her fear, hearing her friends. She was on the parapet of the Astronomy Tower and rushed to the edge. "Neville! Luna! I'm at the Astronomy tower. Hurry!"

Neville pulled Luna along, his pace quickening when he heard the noise he recognized from the radio at their heels.

Luna screamed out when a creature grabbed her ankle, knocking it away and felt Neville pull her up to him.

"They have us Luna. I love you." Neville shouted to be heard before he captured her lips to his as the creatures went through them.

A god-awful scream rose above the hissing of the creatures and Hermione sank down against the brick wall. "Luna! Neville!" She called out and heard only the hissing noise of the creatures.

NOOO! She was not meant to be alone at the end. All of her dreams being next to someone surrounded by the light. She slipped down and grabbed her knees with her arms and sobbed out.

Just then a thump was heard along with a muttered curse in the darkness. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up not seeing him. "Severus! Over here. Magic doesn't work here."

Severus rushed to the voice that called him, feeling around in the pitch black darkness, feeling a clump and pulled, holding it tightly to him.

"Severus! Neville and Luna…They're gone!" She choked out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, using his hand in the pitch dark to find her lips.

Hermione could not see anything put felt a finger on her lips before it was replaced by Severus kissing her and she responded back everything she had, wanting him to know that she loved him in the end.

A bright light surrounded the couple as they kissed, oblivious to it all.

He groaned out desperately. "I should have told you I loved you. I should have not squandered the short time we had together."

Time stopped for them when Hermione moved his hand her blouse while she unbuttoned his shirt.

Severus hissed in pleasure when she felt her hand on his bare chest

"It's not right Hermione. How I wish we were anywhere else so I could take my time with you."

"We only have the present Severus and I want you to love me as long as those horrid creatures will allow it."

Desperate hands of one another freed clothes and he was there at her entrance. "I love you Hermione Granger." Whispering in her ear when he entered her and did not stop as he slowly continued. Fuck the end of the world. He would love her slowly until there was no more. Plunging in.

Peace. Bliss. Coming togather. She met him stroke for stroke and chanted the same as he did except hers was I love you Severus.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Chorozon and the Head Daemon stood in a hidden alcove of the astronomy tower watching things unfold.

Chorozon laughed. "And there is the first part of my bet with the Fey witch being consumed.

The head Daemon was not impressed. "Where is your Dark soul to consume the Light?"

Chorozon rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "There he is!"

They watched the man hold his hand to the witch and kissed her while a bright light enveloped the couple.

Chorozon sputtered out at the light. "No! He is Dark! He is taking her as I predicted."

The Head Daemon laughed. "Look to his forearm. You told me this one was well marked with the Darkness."

It was then that Chorozon realized the flaw in his plan and turned to the Head Daemon in disbelief. "You knew it all along?"

The Head Daemon laughed. "As soon as you killed Voldemort the Darkness in that one went away. You did not see it even when it was in front of you, so focused you were in your plans to defeat me." Jaws looming over the lessor Daemon and consumed him' snapping his finger to keep his end of the bet.

Watching the couple in the throes of love, he smiled evilly. "In time I'll meet you two again." Morphing into a ball of flame and shot up into the sky.

Severus ignored the unearthly howl while he continued to love Hermione, his passion building. "Hermione, I can't, please say…"

"I love you Severus Snape!" Hermione moaned out, her walls clamping around him and rode out her climax, panting out his name.

He could not hold back, one arm holding her against the wall while he dove into her. Suddenly he exploded into her moaning out. "Hermione!"

The white light pulsed brighter and exploded, shining out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Hermione! Hermione!" A voice called to her. She tried to ignore the voice but something tapping her shoulder forced her awake.

"Luna!" Hermione whispered out, finding her friends grey eyes looking to hers. "The creatures took you. Am I dead?"

Luna laughed. "No silly. You did it! I mean Severus did it when he finally accepted his Destiny when he said he loved you." Pausing for a moment in thought. "You both did it!"

Neville inched forward holding out a blanket while looking the other way. "I do not want to see the nakedness."

Hermione took the blanket from Neville. "You've seen me naked and more." She reminded him.

"Yeah but I don't need to see him." Neville muttered.

Severus awoke in time to catch the end of the conversation and snatched the blanket out of Hermione's hand to cover them both up.

"Suffice it to say I would not want to see you naked as well." Severus snarled out.

Luna conjured up a black set of teaching robes and placed them on the ground. "Headmaster, your students are in the Great hall and very confused."

Severus was confused.

"You'll find out. Neville and I are going to live in the cave. Now that we are free we will enjoy it more."

Severus dressed as soon as the couple left. "I need to see what Luna is on about. Come with me." Using his wand to dress her in blue teaching robes.

"Be ready just in case." He murmured leading her down the stairs.

Entering the Great Hall with Hermione behind him he stood still, disbelief etched on his face, watching the students picking themselves up, some still screamin incherently and others watching for the monster.

"Silence!" He shouted out and strode down the aisle separating the tables and moved to the Head Table. None of his fellow Deatheater Professors were there.

"Sit!" He hissed out.

The hall became silent. Severus pointed to a young wizard sitting first in line the long table. "Tell me what happened."

He said nothing while each student repeated the same thing. He motioned to Hermione, remaining at the back of the Great Hall.

The students watched in silence while the strange woman walked down and met with the Headmaster.

"I'll not do this Severus!" Hermione hissed in a low voice.

"Hermione I have no staff. All of them are Deatheaters yet they are not here. Hells I don't know why the students are here. I am Voldemort's right hand man as everyone knows and I've got to go to the Ministry and find out what is happening. I promise the appointment is temporary."

"Take their wands before you announce it Severus. As far as they know I am still Voldemort's top wanted witch and no doubt they've read about me in the farce of Hogwarts: A History Voldemort created when he came into power."

"Prefects do you know what power I hold now, with Our Lord Voldemort murdered by that Daemon?"

A Seventh Year witch stood up. "You are now our Exalted Leader."

Severus smiled. "Exactly. The witch beside me is the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Prefects gather all wands and bring them to the Head Table. You'll get them back when the Headmistress decides.

He waited until the wands were placed on the table and continued. "Welcome Headmistress Hermione Granger." Pulling the ring off his hand and placing it on hers.

The students did not miss the slight struggle when he placed the ring on her finger. "She is the enemy!"

Hermione glared at them. "I've just been made the Headmistresses of Hogwarts so I am not the enemy. All of you will go to your rooms and wait for our Exalted Masters direction. Prefects take them and report back with a count."

She watched the students leave the hall and soon they were alone. "Severus this is too much." Slumping down in a chair in shock.

"I know Hermione but you will have something I never had when Voldemort took over." He replied

She watched in shock as ghosts melted out of the walls, some of them she recognized as her Professors in the past.

"The ghosts were never present when I was the Headmaster after Voldemort took over. The castle accepts you as a true Headmistress."

"Oh Gods!" She cried out sobbing and felt Severus pull her up. "Place your hand on the wall!" He commanded.

She did so and felt such a surge of relief and acceptance flowing through her when she touched the wall, whispering she was the true Headmistress of Hogwarts.

He stood beside her. "Did they answer you?"

"Yes!" Hermione spoke in amazement.

He placed his hand on hers touching the walls. "They never spoke to me even when I begged it to give me guidance."

He jumped when he heard whispers of not being worthy until now.

He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "I'm going to the Ministry and be back to you tonight."

"Go Severus. Everything is such a whirlwind. I'll keep the students in hand until we figure out something." Hermione rplied and severus knew she was trying to keep it all together,

Severus caught the attention of two ghosts. "You will help her."

Hermione wondered of his words when she watched him disappear and two ghosts floated in front of her.

"Harry! Ron!" She shouted out in joy before realizing they were ghost floating in front of her.

"Let's catch up Hermione." Harry smiled, the lightning scar no longer present on his ghostly face. Don't look sad Hermione, Light won in the end at great cost and it was all you."

Ron nudged him. "And Severus Snape as well." Harry added.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13 Winding Down

Chapter 13. Maybe a little bit of hope for the world? Let's find out! As Always JK owns Harry Potter and I make not a knut from this adventure and write for enjoyment. Next chapter will be an Epilogue and we find out what happed in the Muggle World.

Severus arrived in the Ministry and stood against a back wall watching witches and wizards move slowly obviously confused at where they were.

Being a man the noted every little detail in the places he went to, he immediately noted the lack of Deatheaters that normally kept watch in the Atrium.

Some noted the missing guards and looked around fearfully before going to the elevators.

He watched workers move with purpose, deciding normalcy was the best way to calm them. Ah government work at its best. When in doubt just do what you always do day in and day out.

Moving away from the wall he decided to make a rare visit to Department of Enforcement. He was the Head after all.

Moving past the watch wizard who knew better than to stop him he took his personal elevator to the second floor and opened to a side hall of his department.

Moving silently, he went to every office and found it empty. That itself was unusual there was always witches and wizards present.

He stopped at the outer entrance to his rarely used office and observed his secretary. She was an old lady and never questioned anything that passed her hands. Execution orders of her friends. All of the terrible deeds his office did since he took it over. He chose her on purpose because she never forgave. She always looked to him with unbridled anger on each arrest order passed she typed up. He could have had her executed for no reason long ago but she was his reminder. Her unspoken accusations of what was lost and what he became. That was until she drank the black potion. After that no anger or unspoken accusations, just another drone doing their job. Still he knew her precious secret and that was why he kept her around.

She was holding a picture, staring at it in silence, silent tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Mrs. Millhonne?" Speaking in a low silky voice.

To her credit she did not show that he startled her and quickly placed the picture face down. "It's nothing Head Inquisitor."

Severus reached over and picked up the picture. He recognized the young man holding a baby while an arm wrapped around the waist of a black haired witch.

"Your grandson." He murmured. "One of the first executed for he was involved with the Order of the Phoenix. I don't remember his name and never found his family. Perhaps you know where they are?"

The old witch remained silent, the familiar look of hate in her eyes that was once missing.

He pulled out his wand catching her eyes and commended. "Legilemens!" Falling into her mind. Sifting through the years of memories since Voldemort came to power he found that she knew the family was alive but not where.

Slipping out of her mind, he pocketed his wand.

"Tell me who is on the Top Wanted List Miss. Millhonne." He demanded.

She knew the list by heart, seeing it in the daily briefing packages she prepared. "Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom."

"I have recently placed a witch to take over my duties at Hogwarts. Please send a missive and command that the Headmistress of Hogwarts arrive here in one hour along with a Seventh Year student. You will send out a missive calling the Wizengamot to assembly one hour after that." Striding out of the office, black robes billowing behind him.

He walked the Ministry and found discontent in the air. Somehow the drones sensed that Voldemort was not in control. If they sensed it, then it meant the citizens at large sensed it as well.

This was not good because he was certain he was the only one left from the old regime. Any witch or wizard deeply involved with Voldemort was absent. He would have to act quickly and hoped Hermione's arrival would help him before the citizens realized Voldemort was gone and go after him.. He needed to take control and systematically rebuild the Ministry.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found Harry and Ron floating of her, joy on their ghostly face and broke down sobbing.

Ron floated closer. "Hermione, don't cry."

His words drove her to cry harder, all of the pent up feelings she held in check releasing with the force of a tidal wave.

"How could you send me away? We were a team. I deserved to stand next to you and die."

Harry floated down. "Hermione you are the best of us. If anyone could hide and hold a light it was you. Always you! I couldn't allow it."

He remained silent for a moment. "After all that has happened do you really think you deserved to die with Ron?"

Her sobs stopped at his words. "What do you mean? I heard you both died horribly with Voldemort doing the deed."

"Ron did." Harry spoke so softly that she could barely hear him.

"What was that?" Hermione cried out.

"I did Hermione." Ron replied.

"Tell me what happened to you." She whispered out.

Harry explained his capture and being left to live for years until he was brought to Voldemort and placed under the influence and killed Draco Malfoy and Ginny at command. Ron finished, his straightforward tortured, gutted and decapitated.

"Oh Harry! Is Ginny here?"

"No she managed to make it to the Veil. I'm thankful for that. I guess I have some unfinished business." Harry spoke. "I pray that I do not have to remain here forever Hermione. It's great seeing you but I want to be done with it all."

"When everything is settled, go outside of Diagon Alley. My pole is the first one on the left. Bury it will you?" Ron pleaded.

An owl flew in and dropped a letter on the table in front of here and left without a word.

She read the letter and placed it down. "Can I trust Headmaster Snape? Fate destined for us to be together but he is hard to read."

"You can Hermione. He suffered for years thinking he was alone and you brought back the world with your love. We'll talk later." Motioning Ron to follow him.

She watched her friends float through the wall leaving her alone.

Hermione thought of her dress. Tattered blue jeans and a blue T-shirt would not do. Pointing her wand, she transfigured her clothes into dark blue robes of a teaching type and left the Hall to gather the requested student.

HGSSHGSSHGS

Severus arrived back at his office and hovered next to Mrs. Millhone's desk waiting for Hermione's arrival.

"May I call you Abby?" Severus suddenly spoke and this time the witch did move in shock at his words.

She eyed her boss warily. Did he know?

Severus chuckled. "I've always known you are leader of the tattered remains of the Order of the Phoenix. Ineffective because of me I might add."

"Who told you?" She whispered out, gnarled hand creeping toward her wand on the desk.

Severus held his hand out and the wand flew to him and he caught it. "Albus told me of you before I killed him. That is why I kept you here, safely under my eye and allowed to gather information through the years."

Hermione arrived along with a young witch. "Severus I brought the student as requested."

"Come into my office." He demanded.

Abby recovered from her shock of seeing one listed as the Most Wanted Wizard. She stood up and followed Hermione in the office. "Run Hermione!" She whispered.

The three stood in his in front of his desk and watched them sit down. "Mr Mitchell tell the Headmistress and my secretary what happened when Voldemort visited Hogwarts." Severus barked out.

The young man stuttered for a moment and repeated everything.

Abby glanced at who she thought was her evil boss. Maybe he was truly of the Phoenix.

"The story is impossible High Inquisitor." Abby stuttered out.

"It is and a true one. Now what does that make me?" He purred out smoothly, testing the waters.

Abby shook in fear. "It makes you our Exalted Leader."

"No Abby. It makes me the Minister of Magic. I have no desire to continue in Voldemorts footsteps and want things back the way they were. Unless you would like that?"

"No!" Abby shouted out.

"You have been my secretary for over twenty years and ran this office when I was away. You know who to trust and who not too. Gather a list of the Wizengamot and mark the names of those we can count on.

Abby did not bother with the list. "There is no one on that list that is trustworthy. They are all power hungry and will speak against you to take your place."

"That makes it easy then." Severus murmured out. "We need to quickly fill the Auror Department. They were DeathEaters and disappeared along with Voldemort." Tapping his finger on the desk.

"How many do you have that you can count on Abby? We'll need everyone that you can gather."

"How can I be sure this is not a trick Snape? I've seen you use this tactic in the past and it resulted in hundreds of deaths." Abby questioned.

Hermione saw the Abby struggling with indecision. She moved behind Severus and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I promise Severus is speaking the truth."

Abby did not miss the small smile revealed on her boss's face as he absent-mindedly touched her hand for a moment. That small act sealed the deal.

"I have one hundred people that you can count on. More will come out if you make the transition as public as you can." Abby promised.

"Gather them as quickly as you can. Send any that have previous Law Enforcement experience to this office in two hours. I have to address the Wizengamot."

Abby hurried out the door, leaving Severus alone with Hermione and the student.

Severus turned his attention to the student. "What House was your family sorted in at Hogwarts Mr. Mitchell?"

The student spoke. "My family was sorted into Ravenclaw in the past Headmaster."

"Your name is Milton?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Do you want to be a part of reforming our world after Voldemort? Hermione chose you to come here and I trust her choice." Severus asked the young man.

Milton Smiled at the use of his first name. The cold, hard man never called anyone by their first name. "I do want to be part of it Sir. I promise that I will not let you down."

Severus extended his hand out and Milton shook it.

"You will support the Headmistress and help her transition. Speak to your fellow students and make sure they understand if I hear of discontent I will come back and deal with it. Wait outside and I while I speak with the Headmistress for a moment."

Severus pulled her down on his lap and gently kissed her. "I promise when all of this is over I will take you away and properly love you with no witnesses."

She rubbed her hand through his long black hair. "What are you going to do about the Wizengamot?"

"Voldemort allowed the Wizengamot to continue and placed Pure-Bloods in to give them a sense of power without actually giving them any."

"That was not an answer Severus." She admonished

He pushed her off his lap. "You will be there to see it. Who is tending the school?"

"Minerva and Filius. Did you know they were ghosts? They assured me that they could take care of any problems and I locked the castle's main entrance before I left."

"The ghosts departed after Voldemort came into power so no." Severus replied back sadly. "Not fair to them considering how they were tortured and killed for what is right. I wonder why the Veil refused them peace."

He stood up. "It's time." Grabbing her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm.

Leading her out of the office, he motioned for the student to join them and used his personal elevator to go down to Courthouse 10 and found Abby waiting for him.

"Minister, none of the Wizengamot has arrived." Abby breathed out.

Severus realized then that none of Voldemort's active supporters survived. He wondered if the Wizengamot dallied with the one hundred witches of Voldemort. It could be possible, for Voldemort never gave witches any office that held power as he considered the fairer sex as weak.

"Seems like the Wizengamot is on my To Do list." Turning to Abby. "I will escort Hermione and Milton back to Hogwarts. Send an owl when your members are gathered and I will come.." Motioning to Hermione and Milton to grab his hand.

Abby watched the group leave, still in shock at the sudden turn of events.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived in the Headmaster's office. "Milton, gather the students and bring them to the Great Hall."

They watched him leave. "Hermione we need to cancel term. We do not have a staff and I need you by my side to start the healing process."

Hermione went to remove her ring. "Not yet witch. I have not relieved you of your duties."

"Rats!" Hermione hissed out.

"I promise I will find a new Headmaster in time but you realize that is low on my list."

"I know Severus." Hermione sighed out. "It's not that I mind it but I do not know the students. They've been immersed in anti-muggle indoctrination for years."

She looked to him. "Harry told me to trust you but it is all surreal. You never gave me much before Severus."

He knelt down before her and took her hand. "I know. It was difficult for me Hermione. I never had someone offer to me freely. But the events? How can I go back?" Pushing up the sleeve of his left arm to reveal his arm unmarked. "This tells me I can be with you and Destiny decided that we could. I think that we were saved to make the world a better place. It's ironic because my job was to break it down. I will set up the free government and find a worthy sap to take it over and leave it all behind to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you."

He kissed her hand.

Hermione smiled at his words. "Let's end term and make the world a better place then."

.

.


	14. Chapter 14 Winding down

A?N Note quite the Epilouge as I needed to wrap up a few things. This chapter and the next will be complete. This is a bit graphic so if you are warned and if underage skip it. JK Owns it as always and I make no monies from it.

Chapter 14.

Hermione ended Term and Severus did away with the Wizengamot and instilled a dictatorship using his Exalted Leader status.

He filled the newly reformed Department of Magical Law Enforcement based on Abby's suggestion, slowly releasing his Dictatorship powers.

The Pure-bloods were not happy with all that was going on until he publically declared that he was a Half-Blood and presented his birth certificate to be published in the Daily Prophet.

He put the Pure-Bloods into place by calling the families in and making them sign an agreement that they would welcome all Magical or leave. All did, reluctantly accepting the new edicts. Not that it was any different from before. They would bide their time.

It took a year of hard work, for no one believed him after they were released from the black potion. He pushed hard for he had no heart in being a dictator or a leader.

He sent representatives to the Magical Ministries of Europe canceling all agreements with no explanation and smiled when they accepted it.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was still away, visiting different countries to determine how the Muggles were faring based on his command. He missed her and realized there was a lot left unsaid when he took her at the End. He had not seen her in a year though they corresponded via owl. The correspondence made him feel empty and longing for her to be at his side.

He purposely sent her away so he could do what the ghost of Ronald Weasley requested. She told him of the request to be properly buried. He discretely gathered a Wizarding Priest, along with Abby, meeting at sunset on the road leading to Diagon Alley, glistening skulls shining in the fading light of sunset.

"Priest, make the field a cemetery so we can bury those that resisted Voldemort. Make it beautiful and when the graves are dug come back so I can bury them. Abby please help him."

He watched them comply with his order and walked up to the first pole on the left of the road and read the plaque. "Ronald Weasley Blood Traitor"

He purposely did not visit these poles in the year he came into power knowing the guilt he would feel. After all, his edicts killed them.

He moved up the road, pausing at each pole reading the plaques, memories swirling as he paused at each one. He paused at Minerva McGonnagalls, his hand touching the plate remembering the friendly wager they made each year at the beginning of Quidditch season before Voldemort won. Molly Weasely, he torture being the worst for she killed Bellatrix LeStrange in battle. All of the others….. He made it to the end and fell to his knees sobbing. No longer did he have a soul hardened by the Dark and cried for those murdered by his signature.

Abby knelt down next to the sobbing form. "It's done, Minister."

Severus stood up. "You both will go. I'll take care of the burials."

Abby nodded an understanding and motioned the Priest to join her and left Severus alone in the road in the fading rays of sunset.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

One last job to do.

He called Abby to his office. "What is the status of the Muggle world?"

Abby walked in. "Minister, all of the agreements are cancelled as they try to deal with the destruction they found when they woke up. They blame us despite the explanation and the stronger Muggle countries blame one another as none of their electronic things work. They are back to the Dark Ages. Nothing works in their world and they are in chaos. They've stopped all world commerce to concentrate on themselves."

Severus sighed. "Command the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to Obliviate the leaders of the Muggle world. In time you will approach them again when you feel they are ready. It makes sense for them to withdraw into themselves. I wonder who will come out ahead in time."

He handed her a parchment. "Tomorrow you will announce that all that resisted are buried properly. You will award them all Order of Merlin First Class and ensure any remaining family members receive the stipend and never forgotten."

Abby did not miss his words. "Are you trying to tell me something Severus?"

"Yes." Holding the edict in his hand. "As of tomorrow you are the Minister of Magic."

"No." Abby whispered. "I'm too old."

"Nonsense Abby. Everyone respects you and I made sure to give all credit to you. All I want is to walk away from this. You have quite a few years left and you can hand it off to someone you can trust."

Abby signed the edict and smiled, watching it disappear. "It goes to the Prophet to be announced?"

"It does and I have scheduled a ceremony with all of the press." Severus replied back. "Keep Hermione as the Headmistress of Hogwarts and do not tell her I suggested it. She needs to be there to move things along in our Esteemed School and will not bow to the Pure Bloods. I've looked at the book. In two years Muggle-borns will be attending the school and she is the best to deal with it."

Abby held her hand out. "I never knew who you really were." She whispered out.

Severus took the old witch's outstretched hand. "No one ever did. Continue on because I need to walk away so our citizens can recover."

He released her hand. "Farewell though you will know how to contact me in time. I'll stand next to you in public to hand over the Ministry. My last act and I do not wish to be contacted ever for service to the Ministry."

"You're an honorable man Severus." Abby replied.

"That will always be debatable." Leaving with a swoosh of his robes.

The next day he stood on the platform erected in Diagon Alley and handed over the mantle of the Ministry of Magic to Abby Millhone. Cheers resounded from those in attendance and the cameras flashed.

Looking out to the crowd he found Hermione standing in the back.

He turned to Abby. "I bid you good day Madame." Taking enough time to shake the old witch's hand before moving off the platform and toward his witch.

The crowd rushed forward to greet the new Minister of Magic and he pushed through the crowd, suddenly finding Hermione standing in front of him in all her beauty despite the ridicules hat she wore. It reminded him of his fellow Head of House Minerva McGonagall.

He smiled when she crossed her arms. "Another five years Severus? Abby pulled out some State secret act and I am stuck as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. This is your doing." She growled out.

"It's been a year…" Hermonie continued. "And you promised.".

He pulled the silly blue peaked hat of her head and kissed her senseless, not minding that they were in public. "I've missed you." He growled out.

She pushed him away. "You were the one to send me out to the Muggle world."

"Only because I would not get anything done if you remained." Severus murmured and wrapped her arm around his and Apparated away without warning.

She found herself standing next to the gates of Hogwarts. "If you open the gate I have a few surprises for you."

Hermione glared at him and waved her hand, opening the gates. She did not want to be a Headmistress, founders be damned if they accepted her. All she wanted to do was to ponder her missing friends now stuck as ghosts at Hogwarts and take the time to truly mourn.

He led her up the main path and suddenly moved her toward the old Ground Keepers hut.

She suddenly stilled, seeing Hagrid standing outside the hut with another Half Giant standing next to him.

She dropped Severus's hand and rushed to the to Hagrid, feeling the large man wrap his large arms around her, hugging tightly,

"Ahhh "Ermione…." Hagrid breathed out. "I missed yer so much…"

"But how? I thought you were killed."

Hagrid dipped his hand into the hairy coat he wore and pulled out a parchment. "I agreed to be yer Magicial Creatures Professor. I know It's from ta School board newly formed?" Becoming silent at her confusion.

Hermione looked to where Severus stood and found that he disappeared.

Hagrid led her into the hut with the young Half-Giant following behind them and made tea, handing her a large mug.

"Is this young man your son Hagrid?" Taking the cup and sipped it.

Hagrid smiled. "This be Fredrick Hagrid as named by his mum Gods rest her soul. She died in childbirth when we went an' hid with the Giants."

"Olympe was his mother? Your wife?" She inquired know his infatuation with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

Hagrid place his cup of tea down. "Fredrick, go out and gather Buckbeak and bring him back 'ere."

Hagrid smiled, watching his son leave. "He survived an surprised yer here and Headmistress ta boot."

Hermione set her tea down. "I'll tell my story if you tell yours."

Hagrid sighed. "Of course yer the right to know." He spoke on the time on the run after Voldemort succeeded with Olympe telling him they needed to hide as all was lost. "Olympe, she was the best of me." Wiping a tear away.

"We were in a cave and Olympe, well she 'ad a hard time with Fredrick 'an he appeared wand drawn in our cave."

"Severus?" Hermione whispered out.

"Aye!" Hagrid responded, pleased and then looked sad. "He did all he could for Olympe 'e did but nothing could be done. "'e wrapped Frederick up and told me to go to stay with the Giants as he could not protect me if found. Then a letter an you the Headmistress! I thought you were killed!"

They shared stories and wrapped around each other and cried for all that died.

Hagrid pulled a large hanky out of his pocket and blew noisily into it and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Well at least there still a few eh Hermione an we're free!"

Hermione stood up. "Yes a few and the cost was worth it I suppose. School opens in a month so take your time to get re-acquainted. Your son is old enough to be an apprentice. I think he would be a fine understudy for the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and Magical Creatures don't you think?"

Hagrid smiled. "Right as always 'eadmistriss." Moving to open the door and allow her out of the hut." "'Ermione we 'ave a future so use the past to build it."

She nodded and left him. Everyone always sold Hagrid short but he was a man settled with wisdom if you cared to listen.

Hermione slowly made her way up to the castle. Severus Snape. He was an unsung hero she realized after thinking on it. Sybil Tralawny until Voldemort noticed. Herself, Neville, Luna and now Hagrid.

She stood and looked at the magnificent castle. Hagrid was right. She needed to use her past and mold the future.

Moving her way into the castle she sighed at her acceptance, the stones whispering to their acceptance and joy of the rightful Headmistress entering the castle.

She knew where he would be.

Walking down the stairs leading into the dungeons she found herself standing in front of the classroom she dreaded so many years ago.

Opening the door, she walked in and found him in his familiar black teaching robes of long ago, reading records of students.

"Thank you for adding Hagrid to the staff."

Severus closed the folder and stood watching her.

"You are in your teaching robes of long ago." She whispered.

"I have always worn them, even while I was a Headmaster." He silkily replied. "I will be your Potions Professor when term begins, but that is not what concerns you."

"No Severus." She whispered out. "I think you did more in the past then you let on. Why will you be my Potions Professor?"

Severus sighed. "Because I want to be with you Hermione. You are needed to bring forth a new generation and I will stand beside you. A generation of tolerance because of you."

She rushed into his arms, forgetting about Hagrid and his son, the school, her responsibility, instead focusing one her need.

The need to be with him. The need to be one with him. She sighed when she felt his arms wrap around him.

He held her tightly and felt her sweet lips upon his in a kiss and sunk to it. What he desired. What he need and he fell into them and kissed her back with the desperation he sensed from her.

"Apparate us to the gates Hermione." He whispered. "I'll take you anywhere you desire. Anywhere but here."

Hermione held him and Severus found themselves outside the gates. "There is nowhere we can go Severus. Everywhere is too many memories." She whispered.

"There is a place I know. One without memories." He whispered silkily into her ear before Apparating them away.

They appeared at a cottage that looked new in a green meadow.

"Where are we?" Hermione whispered. "It's something I always dreamed about."

He led her down the path, disabling the wards and the door of the cottage opened on its own.

As she crossed the threshold the fireplace roared with flame and settled, logs crackling from the fire shedding a soft orange light in the room.

"I built this for you when you came back from your travels. I remembered the day we talked on the beach at Puramamasa Island. This cottage is yours."

He waited for her to comment and when she did not, the silence got uncomfortable. "This is a place we can make new memories." Whispering softly enough for her to hear his words.

"I would have never guessed you were a romantic, Severus." Hermione spoke while watching the flames in the fireplace.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, long nose nuzzling her neck. "I wasn't until I accepted my Destiny. A certain witch that healed my soul and rescued the world." He whispered silkily in her ear. "I have my own life for the first time in my life and promised myself that I would worry of no one but myself."

Hermione turned around in his arms and faced him, slight smile on her face. "What changed your mind?"

"You." Cupping her chin in his hand and captured her lips, kissing her slowly, tenderly while running his other hand through her hair, wrapping a tendril around his finger before releasing and capturing another.

He broke the kiss. "At the End when everything was rushed and no time for us but I wanted. I want…I need…" He whispered huskily.

"What do you need Severus?" She whispered.

"I need to see you." He murmured, holding her tightly.

He released her when he felt her move to step back. "Let's do this together."

Their eyes caught one another, black obsidian eyes catching her warm brown ones as they undressed slowly, matching the garments one by one as they discarded each as one.

Soon they were down to shirts and slacks. Hermione moved to him and slowly unbuttoned his white cotton shirt while he unbuttoned her light blue pleated blouse, pushing the blouse down revealing her shoulders.

He leaned forward, placing light kissed moving to the nape of her neck, enjoying her soft sigh of pleasure, groaning in pleasure when she placed light kisses on his scarred chest.

Long fingers unclasped her bra, moving until it fell away from her while he moved up and captured her lips and kissed Hermione gently. Feeling her response as she wrapped her arms around him, the kiss quickly became heated.

Moving quickly, he picked her up, not breaking the kiss and moved to the bedroom off to the left, breaking the kiss and laying her gently on the bed. "Hermione…" He whispered huskily. "You are beautiful." Slipping her skirt and underwear down with long fingers and tossed them aside.

Shucking his trousers and boots, he moved above her, smiling when he felt her legs opened wider. "You want me…need me?" He asked huskily, moving his hand down and smiled when he caught the nub of her clit and rubbed it gently.

"Please Severus…One year." She moaned out.

"One year of what Hermione?" Moving down and capturing the nipple of her breast, sucking on it gently as he used his hand to run over her. "You feel so right." He gasped out. There was no way his erection would get harder than this, hearing her words.

"One year of being away from you, and the dreams…I need to make them real." Hermione moaned out.

There would be time later for him to profess the same thing but he felt his need, the need to be wrapped around her, holding his weeping member and placed it at the entance and slowly slid in, body shuddering in pleasure and stilled when he was fully within her. ":Gods!" He whispered in amazement and shuddered, his body growing hot with need.

"Mine" He whispered to her. "You are always mine."

"Yours!" She gasped out, feeling him deep within her. "Move Severus...this feels so good."

He ignored her pleading voice, stilling himself and enjoying the sensation of a witch that wanted him, commanding him to move. No one ever spoke to him when he needed to satisfy his urges in the past, her voice sounding out was heaven in his ears.

He held her tightly and slowly thrust in. He wanted to…he wanted to love her slowly. Take time with her….

And then she arched her body up in a particular way that allowed him deeper and he was undone, moving and thrusting deep and enjoyed her mews of pleasure.

Oh those moans of pleasure from her lips as he loved her….

"Just hold…Just hold, I feel it Hermione do you?" He cried out so lost in her.

"Yes Severus…I …I" Hermione panted out, lost within him.

Time stopped. The world stopped. Her wrapped around him whispering his name, professing her love and then he felt her release, walls crushing against him and he was lost to the oblivion of her, thrusting as he came hard and spilled within her, stilling when he felt he had no more to give her.

Panting, he rolled of her and held her close to him, kissing her wet brow. "Hermione I love you." He whispered in her ear and pulled her close to him.

Hermione pulled him close and whispered out. "I think we finally fulfilled our Destiny."

He moved until he spooned her, his chest against her back. "I agree." He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her neck and held her tightly against him.

AN: I've left quite a few loose ends and I will address em in the Epilogue which will be coming next. What of the ghost of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.? What of the Muggle world now thrown to the Dark ages? What of Luna and Neville's son Julius as he should have come back?

Wait for it dear readers and thank you for following my story!


End file.
